Alternate History
by AalisEliza
Summary: Thorfinn Rowle's association with Hermione Granger causes several consequences during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Harry Potter's life.
1. Chapter 1

Returning to Hogwarts proved the only action successful in relieving Hermione's sudden fear, which gripped her tight after the Death Eater activities during the World Cup. Despite remaining safely inside the Burrow's wards, Hermione couldn't shake her fear. Even considering stepping out of the wards forcefully instituted images of Death Eaters snatching her for sport.

Proactively, Hermione buried her fears in research teaching herself defensive hexes, jinxes, and obscure medicinal spells. Few wizards and witches bothered studying the specifics of healing magic unless they were pursuing a mastery, which left them unprepared to fight off the first part of a spell normally used for restarting a heart. Her repertoire of spells developed more during her independent research than with her teachers. Putting said magic in practice, however, only occurred during the school year.

Neither Harry nor Ron knew the amount of practical experience Hermione possessed. Both wizards assumed her knowledge was all from reading. _Books and Cleverness_ was how they always described her. Initially Hermione couldn't shake the humiliation of her first encounter with Thorfinn Rowle.

During her second year, Hermione investigated a series of noises, which had disrupted her studies, to insist the responsible party respect the sacredness of the library. Instead she shrieked at the sight of the blonde Slytherin mid-coitus. Her subsequent shriek of outrage brought Madame Pince down upon the three of them. While the girl participating managed to bolt, Hermione and Rowle were dragged to the Headmaster's office.

Rowle's narrow escape from expulsion became the catalyst for his torment of Hermione. The older Slytherin began lobbing tripping jinxes and severing charms at her while she moved between classes, and any other time he encountered her. Initially, Hermione presumed Rowle would eventually grow bored at her lack of reaction. However, the morning she was cured of petrification, Rowle was waiting for her outside of the hospital wing, and hexed her once the doors closed behind her. Losing her temper, Hermione set his hair on fire with her signature blue bell flames. Despite his clear surprise at her retaliation, Rowle extinguished the flames and chuckled.

"Alright Baby Girl," Thorfinn had said, a wide grin on his face. "Nice to see you have some fight in you. I won't be going so easy on you next term."

Flabbergasted, Hermione watched the Slytherin swagger away, perfecting the leisurely stroll Malfoy pitifully attempted. Muttering about insufferable gits, Hermione continued her way down to the Leaving Feast. As with most of her decisions regarding Thorfinn Rowle, Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley snapping up every book she could find on jinxes, hexes, and charms, before she realized she intended to meet his challenge head on.

Hermione couldn't even claim that Rowle was responsible for exchanging hexes during her third year. Considering that it was Hermione who sought out the older Slytherin, the moment they arrived in Hogsmeade, and hexed him before disappearing into the crowd. Her simple attack set the tone for the following year. The moment they caught sight of the other, a spell was cast. It didn't matter if Hermione's back was turned, or Rowle hadn't caught a glimpse of her first.

Their ruthless corridor dueling increased Hermione's reaction time and developed her ability to cast without drawing attention to herself. In fact, it was the only way she managed to keep her _acquaintance_ with Thorfinn secret from Harry and Ron. Each spell Thorfinn lobbed at her, Hermione would turn around and master before expertly using it on him. It wasn't until fourth year that she even realized he'd been _teaching_ her, developing her reflexes, and forcing her to become creative in her spell selection the entire time.

Exactly how was she ever to explain to Harry and Ron that a Slytherin pureblood managed to turn the Gryffindor Know-It-All into an experienced dueler with ability better than most seventh years? Unfortunately, Ron's reaction to Harry becoming a champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament complicated matters further. Even on a good day, Ron couldn't control his temper or see past his family's prejudice against Slytherins. She couldn't imagine how he'd react to learn that she'd developed a crush on Rowle.

Despite Harry's unwanted role as a fourth champion, the Triwizard Tournament remained in the background of her competition with Rowle. In fact, the three of them to be the only Hogwarts students not obsessed with the tournament. Hermione's time was spent split between hexing Thorfinn and helping Harry prepare for the first task. Knowing the Ministry was using the tournament to distract from the events at the Quidditch World Cup, made Victor Krum's invasion of the library even more infuriating.

The professional quidditch seeker himself was quiet, but the groups of female students following him around were not. Each one giggled incessantly, nor did they possess any concept of how to whisper. Initially, Hermione endured the noise with silence charms, but eventually was forced to switch her schedule to avoid the irritating witches. Her solution was short lived when Krum suddenly changed his hours to match hers.

Resolving to avoid the library altogether, Hermione overheard Professor Snape berating Rowle during her search for an alternate study spot. Considering the rarity of the dour potions' professor punishing a Slytherin publicly, several students were milling around and watching.

"Has all intelligence taken leave of you?" Professor Snape demanded, his voice carrying down the corridor. The students watching weren't subtle with their gossip, which surprisingly Professor Snape didn't notice.

"The headmaster warned you at the beginning of term to toe the line. You were ordered to abstain from embarrassing Hogwarts during an international diplomatic situation. Why then, did you choose to dung-bomb the school library?!"

Rowle wisely did not respond. Professor Snape did not tolerate unnecessary responses or interruptions while he disciplined students.

"I cannot protect you from this, do you realize this? The Headmaster has had it in for you since the in his sights for years, and embarrassing Hogwarts during an international tournament is more than sufficient for the Board of Governors to uphold an expulsion."

"Fuck," Thorfinn muttered.

"Succinct as always, Mr. Rowle," Professor Snape snapped irritated at his student. Before Rowle could muster up a response, or Hermione realized she'd decided, the witch was standing between the two wizards.

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, completely unaware of what was about to exit her mouth. "I set up the dung bombs in the library."

"What do you want you idiot girl?" Snape demanded. "I'm in the process of…."

Focusing on Sirius' advice, regarding that the best lies were based on truth, Hermione rattled off, "Viktor Krum studies in our library, which is fine, but the girls who follow him around are incessantly loud. It's distracting, and there's so many of them that their voices break through silencing charms. I was hoping that by planting the dung bombs, it would deter their presence, and I could utilize a bubble head charm to study."

Snape and Rowle stared at her, though it was the former who finally spoke.

"You mean to tell me, that rather than alert Madame Pince to the matter, you chose to sabotage your fellow students by rigging a series of dung-bombs to explode in the library?"

Hermione nodded before she answered her professor verbally.

"Madame Pince has been overwhelmed by them. Not a single girl listens to her, and she's been reduced to taking house points, since there are too many to hand out detentions," Hermione answered. Drawing on her memory from seeing Thorfinn in the stacks last, she took an estimated guess about how he would have rigged the bombs.

"Frankly the witches from Beauxbotons are worse. I figured that strategically setting up the bombs to centralize around the main study tables, it would be enough to dissuade them from gossiping there."

"Three hundred points from Gryffindor for sheer stupidity and permanent damage to a significant portion of school library. You will report to Madame Pince and offer your assistance to her regarding salvaging any books. Furthermore, you will hand write an essay citing a minimum of five ways you could have handled the situation without resorting to destroying the library."

"Yes sir," Hermione answered, purposefully ignoring her classmates who'd immediately began hissing amongst themselves about the punishment. The present Gryffindors were already glaring darkly at her

"Be grateful I don't take another hundred," Professor Snape said, clearly dismissing her. Hermione didn't hesitate to scurry out of sight. Looking around at the remaining students, he bellowed at them, "I suggest you find a better place to be." Once he was satisfied, Thorfinn and he were alone, Snape turned to him. "I suggest you keep your newfound alliance out of the Headmaster's sight."

"Yes sir," Thorfinn said.


	2. Chapter 2

Only the knowledge that she'd risk further punishment quelled Hermione's temptation to skip the rest of her classes. Losing three hundred points in one go was unprecedented, even for Harry, Ron, and herself. Merlin, Hermione was positive that not even the Weasley twins had ever lost that many points at once. Knowing her housemates would only be further incited by any additional loss propelled her to commit to attending all her classes as normal.

"300 points?!" Harry hissed at her as she slid into her seat next to him. "What were you doing, stealing from Snape again?"

Talking out of the corner of her mouth Hermione answered, "Don't be absurd Harry."

"Then what?" Harry asked her, refusing to let the topic go. "Did he learn you were set him on fire during our first year?"

"Of course not," Hermione admonished him, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Harry, just drop it."

"Not even Snape would take that many points without reason," Harry hissed back at her.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you would prefer to teach today's transfiguration lesson?" McGonagall asked, interrupting his interrogation.

"Er…not really Professor."

"Then kindly cease speaking to Ms. Granger, lest you care to share with the rest of your classmates what you find so fascinating." Wide-eyed, Harry shook his head, and ceased his attempts to talk to Hermione. This behavior lasted for nearly five minutes before he restarted grilling her.

"Hermione, everyone was talking about how some Slytherin set off dung-bombs in the library, and the next thing everyone can't shut up about is you losing three hundred points! What in Merlin's name happened? Did Snape manage to frame you?"

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall intervened before she had to answer, "Mr. Potter, perhaps you will escort Ms. Granger to the Headmaster's office and explain to him why the two of you cannot behave."

Eager to escape Harry's incessant questioning, Hermione, snatched her satchel and left before Harry processed that he was being punished. She had made it halfway down the corridor before Harry managed to get out of the classroom.

"Mione wait up!" Harry called from behind her. The witch didn't stop, forcing Harry to practically sprint to catch up with her.

"The Headmaster's office is in the opposite direction," He said, once he realized she was headed in the opposite direction.

"Yes Harry," Hermione agreed, without elaborating further.

"You're not going to see Dumbledore?"

"No Harry," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I've already managed to lose three hundred points today. I've no desire to submit myself willingly to more punishment."

"McGonagall told us to go."

"She said _perhaps_, and I'm choosing to interpret that as a suggestion rather than an order. You may do what you want," Hermione said as she continued to head towards Gryffindor Tower. Predictably, Harry fell in step with her.

"You realize Ron's going to be absolutely insufferable now that you've lost us three hundred points," Harry said, changing the subject.

"As if he wasn't before?" Hermione scoffed. "Ron's been an arse since that stupid Goblet spat your name out. He didn't waste a minute to begin whining about how you must have put your name in and not tell him."

Harry sighed, clearly not wanting to badmouth his friend, but also realizing there wasn't a defense he could make for Ron.

"It's always for an audience too, as though he's holding court. Honestly, Malfoy's been more palatable this year."

Her comparison made Harry stop short.

"Hermione, has something happened with Ron that I don't know about?"

"No."

"Hermione?"

"It's just…he's a fair weathered friend," Hermione admitted. "Ronald disappears when a friendship becomes difficult or something doesn't go his way. It angers me, because that's not true friendship, and I already can guess his reaction to me losing so many points in one go."

"Oh?"

"He'll assume the two of us were up to something and left him out," Hermione answered with a shrug. Harry glanced at her as they resumed walking towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Really?"

"Ron's a jealous git," Hermione said. "Besides, it's not like it really matters. I'm lucky Snape didn't give me detention on top of it."

"Wait...he didn't?"

"No. I think he may have thought pissing off Krum's fan girls would be enough of a punishment on top of the points," Hermione said shrugging.

"Why would they care?"

"I may have loudly insinuated I was sick of having them in the library," Hermione muttered as Harry stared at her. "What? It's true."

"Well at least I won't be the sole Gryffindor pariah anymore."

"Gee thanks," Hermione said, swatting at her best friend. "On the plus side, I'm now helping Madam Pince restore destroyed books, so I may stumble upon something useful for the tournament."

"Why bother?" Harry asked, resignation filling his voice. "I don't even want to participate."

"What if you don't?"

"Dumbledore said I don't have a choice," Harry answered, glaring at the floor. "You already know it's a magically binding contract, and I'm forced to participate."

Hermione bit her lip before speaking.

"I pulled information from the school archives about previous tournament contracts. Each specified that a chosen champion must take part, but not one clarifies the extent of participation that is required, much less about the effort one is expected to make towards winning."

Harry gave her a blank look, "What's your point?"

"You could refuse to actively compete. According to the archives, no one's done it before, which means there isn't an existing rule against it. Go into each task and just sit there. Refuse to move forward and complete the task. Just fail."

"Just fail?" Harry repeated, goggling at her. "Hospital Wing. Now. Hermione Granger just told me to purposefully fail. Clearly you're ill."

"Stop it you prat. I'm serious. If Professor Dumbledore refuses to do anything to help you, we need to come up with creative solutions. You're already at a disadvantage due to your age. There's no point in actively participating."

"I'd be a laughingstock," Harry muttered under his breath. "Hermione, everyone would mock me. They'd claim I was insufficient at magic for not even trying to win."

"How's that different than now?"

"Although I'd be alive, so that's a bonus," Harry said as though she'd not spoken. "I am rather sick of nearly dying. Do you think I should write Sirius?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, latching on to the suggestion. "He'll have insight to the legalities, considering he's the heir to a pureblood house. From what I understand, pureblood scions are educated in all matters of law from a young age," Hermione answered, nodding in agreement as she realized there was another scion she could ask for advice. "He'll also be able to give us feedback on refusing to participate."

She was grateful to see Harry nod in agreement as they continued their trek upwards. When they finally reached Gryffindor Tower, Hermione went to take a nap, purposefully giving Harry time to speak with Sirius privately via the twin mirrors. Harry didn't have time to update Hermione on Sirius' reaction before the former prisoner appeared at Hogwarts and dragged the two of them to Dumbledore's office.

"He's fourteen Albus!"

"I understand that Sirius, truly I do," Dumbledore said, trying to placate the fugitive. "However, the perils of a binding magical contract outweigh both of our desires. It is most unfortunate."

"Are you even bothering to look for who put his name in the Goblet?" Sirius demanded.

"We have no leads at this time."

Sirius laughed, shaking his head at the old headmaster, "So you're doing nothing, as always. At least you're consistent."

"Sirius, I understand that you're frustrated," Dumbledore said holding up one of his hands.

"Find out who put his name in, or I'll pull Harry from this school," Sirius threatened.

"Sirius, we both know you have no legal authority to do so."

"Do not push me Albus," Sirius answered glaring at him. "We both know what happens when a member of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is cornered. You may believe I'm powerless because of my incarceration and subsequent escape in comparison to your position on the Wizengamot. It would be unwise to test me." Headmaster Dumbledore remained silent as he stared at Sirius Black. The heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black sneered at his former educator.

"You're pathetic."

Without waiting for a response, Sirius steered both Hermione and Harry out of the Headmaster's office. On the staircase, Sirius changed back into his animangas form, before leading them to the seventh floor.

"What's your plan for the first task?" Sirius asked Harry once the three of them were sequestered in the Room of Requirement.

"Nothing."

"Harry, as much as I dislike it, you can't go in to this without preparing. It isn't something you can just wing."

"No, Sirius, you don't understand. That's our plan. Go into each task, and just refuse to participate. Hermione pointed out I don't have to win. So, I'm going to enter the arena and just wait it out."

Sirius stared at the two of them before he erupted into laughter. It took him several minutes to settle down enough to speak again. "Albus is going to be pissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Despite Sirius' approval of their plan to get Harry through the tournament, Hermione still wanted a second opinion. While Sirius and Harry caught up with each other, Hermione slipped out of Gryffindor Tower to find Thorfinn. When she did find him, he was surrounded by other Slytherins. A quick splitting hex to the seam of his bag, spilled the contents all over the floor, forcing him to stop. Grinning, she ducked around the corridor as Rowle swore.

"You can't afford a decent bag, really?" One of the other Slytherin boys asked, snickering at Thorfinn.

"Watch it Toshka," Rowle said, rolling his eyes at his housemate. Bending a knee to gather his scattered belongings Thorfinn added, "Don't wait up for me. I'll catch up."

Thankfully for Hermione, none of his classmates argued with Rowle. She waited silently for his friends to disappear.

"Alright Baby Girl," Thorfinn called out. "I know you're there." Despite purposefully using a spell he'd recognize as hers, Hermione couldn't prevent the wave of irritation at how easily he identified her. He grinned at her as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Resorting to stealing my spells again?"

"Had to get your attention," Hermione answered, feigning nonchalance with a shrug. She refused to give her hormones control. The seventh year stood up and towered over her while he smirked at her.

"You always have my attention. Though you rarely seem to realize it. Care to explain your decision to suddenly dung bomb the library?"

"Not particularly," Hermione answered. "You already heard what I told Professor Snape."

"Jealous of Krum's fan club then? I suppose you plan on snaring him for yourself?"

"Of course not!"

"Careful Baby Girl," Thorfinn teased as she glared at him. "He might not be able to handle you."

"My interest lies elsewhere, if you must know," Hermione blurted out, before a bright red stained her cheeks as he towered over. Her eyes widened as her own words washed over her, and she pivoted to why she'd sought Rowle out.

"What would happen if Harry refused to participate in the tournament?"

She wasn't expecting Rowle to suddenly tug her towards him, much less maneuver the two of them into the nearest classroom. Hermione realized immediately that the room was oddly shaped. In fact, it was much larger than the rest of the classrooms, but Hermione was more concerned with Thorfinn's reaction, even more so as she watched him ward the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rowle answered, conjuring two chairs for them. "I don't want to be overheard. Princess you have a habit of blurting out the wrong information where others can hear you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sometimes it's better to be discreet," Rowle told her. "Now, who else knows that Potter might not compete?"

"No one. Professor Dumbledore has informed Harry that he has no choice, and that it's a binding magical contract, but Harry never signed anything!"

"Depending on the magical contract used, he wouldn't necessarily have to sign anything," Rowle told her. In fact, you could create a library with just books about them. The Goblet of Fire has always been well guarded. My guess is that it uses the magic of the selected champion to bind them."

"Harry didn't touch it, the parchment, or go near the goblet," Hermione said. "Exactly how would it have the ability to bind him? His magic hasn't been in contact with it."

"That you know of," Thorfinn corrected her. "Even if someone else put Potter's name in, stealing a sample of his magic would be as simple as snagging one of his school essays. Remember the Goblet only needs a scrap of parchment with a name on it."

"What's the consequences of breaking it?" Hermione asked persistently.

"It could endanger his magical core and those of the other champions," Rowle said.

"Which would be too much to risk," Hermione muttered thoughtfully. "What about if Harry participated in the tasks, but made no effort to complete them? It can't penalize him for failing right?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Rowle admitted, looking at her with an amused expression. "Dumbledore would though."

Hermione scoffed, "He's forcing Harry to participate. I doubt he'd provide helpful information. He'll just emphasize the magical contract. Honestly, it's just another one of his bloody tests."

"Careful Princess," Thorfinn warned, suddenly looking at her seriously. "Dumbledore has quite a bit of power and supporters. Not everyone will take kindly to hearing such an accusation without substantial evidence."

"Well he's prone to making stupid decisions when it comes to Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, as her temper got the better of her. "Not even Sirius wants Harry anywhere near the tournament, and he's prone to brash actions."

"Sirius Black?" Thorfinn asked sharply. "Hermione, why are you in contact with a mass murderer?"

Hermione stared at Thorfinn's face, suddenly hyper aware at poor ability to lie, and internally cursed herself for the slip up.

"Don't be scared," Rowle said his voice gentler, no doubt expecting her to bolt. "Tell me why you're in contact with a fugitive, particularly one who killed 12 muggles, and tried to kill Potter last year."

"He didn't! Sirius didn't do it," Hermione protested reactively. "Pettigrew set him up, and Sirius realized he was near Harry, so he broke out of Azkaban. He'd been living as a rat."

"An Animagus," Rowle repeated while watching her with a critical eye. "Solid strategy. Having a Black hunt you down would be enough to force anyone into hiding."

"Dumbledore refuses to clear Sirius' name, and the Ministry is incompetent. They never gave Sirius a trial; they just locked him in a cell. You can't tell anyone Harry and I are in contact with him!"

"Baby girl, listen to me," Rowle spoke softly as though he knew she was likely to bolt, "I swear on my magic that I won't share that you know where Sirius Black is unless concealing it harms you."

Hermione nodded jerkily, before she spontaneously launched herself at Thorfinn and hugged him. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, and simply hugged her back.

While Hermione was reassured when she departed from Thorfinn, and made the trek back to Gryffindor Tower, eventually facing her housemates began to diminish her mood. Reaching the tower, Hermione saw Harry sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, and joined him.

"He's staying nearby in Hogsmeade," Harry told her, referencing his godfather. Hermione nodded as she sat down next to him. "Where'd you disappear to?"

"I wanted a second opinion," Hermione admitted. "Apparently if you outright break the contract you can fracture your magical core and that of the other champions."

Harry promptly grimaced at her before teasing her, "Who'd you ask, Malfoy?"

Without missing a beat, Hermione grinned at him, "Yes. I waltzed up to Draco Malfoy and demanded information about magical contracts. After reminding me that he abhors muggleborns, he obliged me over tea in the kitchens."

"You're so full of it," Harry said, laughing at her determined face and farcical story. Unfortunately, the two were interrupted by their disgruntled housemates.

"So now you're not just losing a catastrophic amount of points, but your cuddling up to blood purist Slytherins?" Ron asked smarmily. Looking up, Hermione and Harry saw that there were several Gryffindors, from different years, gathered behind him, and all were glaring outright at them.

"I'm shocked you can pronounce the word catastrophic, much less use it correctly in a sentence," Hermione answered, her good mood evaporating entirely, despite Harry's snickers. Predictably, Ron's ears turned bright red, and Hermione was positive their housemates would be laughing as well if they weren't so angry at her.

"You'd think with brothers life Fred and George he'd understand a joke when he hears one," Harry muttered. "Who knew he'd take after Percy."

"Don't talk about my brothers!" Ron retorted before grinning nastily at Hermione. "Apparently you've been keeping secrets from Potter. She's been slinking around with Thorfinn Rowle. Clearly she's decided that a Death Eater scion is worth slumming it for."

"Apparently Granger's been keeping secrets from you Potter.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you," Harry growled at Ron.

"I don't think so," the student answered. "Granger sabotaged our chances in the house cup, and now she's been seen cozying up to the enemy. Clearly she's a traitor to our house."

"Yes, because having friends in another house automatically makes one evil," Hermione said sarcastically. "Honestly are you really this desperate for attention? You're just jealous that Harry's in the tournament."

"Personally, Granger's our hero!" Fred interrupted pushing his way through the crowd with George and Lee Jordan on his heels.

"300 points?!" George added.

"They've never lost that much," Lee told Hermione, rolling his eyes. "Honestly I'm more annoyed that they won't shut up about how you're secretly a little deviant, and now they might honestly be in love with you."

"Lee!"

"Shut up!"

"We can woo Granger ourselves," the twins said as Fred winked at Hermione, who was slowly turning bright pink.

"Of course we can. Haven't you seen our beauty? Not like ickle ronniekins. He got the bad genes."

"Oi shut it!" Ron growled at his brothers, who ignored him. Instead, George dropped to his knees in front of Hermione.

"Oh temptress, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade?"

"Us," Fred corrected his twin. "He means us, we'll allow you a protective chaperone, Potter?"

"Sure!" Harry said, clearly struggling to contain his mirth. "Hermione would be delighted to have you escort her on a proper date to Hogsmeade, and I will happily supervise to make sure she behaves."

"Excellent man!"

"We look forward to dazzling you with our prowess!"

"Let's see Rowle compete with us."

"I'm going to murder you," Hermione hissed at Harry, who was too busy grinning to take her seriously.

Unfortunately, dismissing Ron would prove to bear far reaching consequences that Hermione and Harry failed to anticipate. Furthermore, despite the Weasley twins' assistance in diffusing the hostile crowd, Gryffindors remained angry at both Harry and Hermione. Ron managed to incite their housemates along with himself over Hermione's newly discovered affiliation, loss of house points, and Harry's forced participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Waking up in the morning, Hermione realized her own roommates, particularly Lavender and Parvati were purposefully taking longer in the bathroom than they normally did to use up all the hot water and make Hermione late. Considering all she needed to do in the morning was brush her teeth since she'd showered the night before, it didn't particularly matter.

However, when Hermione grabbed her homework off her desk and realized one of her roommates drenched her work in ink incensed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Harry's discovery that the first task included dragons, though that's the only information he possessed, Hermione insisted they have two different plans. One was designed for Harry to actively succeeding in the task before him, and the other was for actively not participating.

"I don't see the point of this Hermione," Harry complained as they continued working on his summoning spell.

"Harry you're unbelievably competitive," Hermione answered bluntly. "I don't trust you not to get into that arena and stupidly want to win."

"No, I'm not," Harry said.

"Really? Didn't you tell me that you purposefully took off on a broom after Malfoy in your first year?" Sirius asked from the two-way mirror they'd propped it up so he could correct their spell work.

"Nor do I trust the judges not to attempt to force your hand," Hermione said ignoring both wizards. "Therefore, we need to prepare for both contingencies."

While Harry grumbled under his breath, Hermione knew he recognized she was right, especially after Sirius agreed with her.

"I don't like being ganged-up on," Harry told them, his voice full of petulance.

"Then stop being lazy and complaining," Hermione snapped back at him. She sighed when he looked at her with a hurt expression, "Sorry Harry, I'm just concerned about the task. Forcing students to face dragons of all things!"

"Sorry pup," Sirius said from the mirror. "Hermione's right. Dragons aren't a creature to take lightly, and I don't trust Fudge or Dumbledore at this point. I'd be shocked if they don't try to force you to actively try to win, and I'd rather we have a backup plan."

"I know, I know," Harry said irritated at the both his godfather and best friend. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Alright Lily," Sirius said sarcastically as both students turned and looked at him. "Your mum hated being corrected, especially by me or James. She always got right pissed the few times it happened. Not graceful that one."

Neither Hermione or Sirius commented on the sudden grin that appeared on Harry's face at the memory. A few more practice attempts, and Harry had mastered the summoning spell. "I wish I could just summon the cloak. That way no one would see me compete. It'd serve them right for trying to force the issue."

"Well there is the disillusionment spell," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Normally you wouldn't learn it till your seventh year, but you've been able to pull off the Patronus which is considered more advanced."

"What's it do?" Hermione asked curiously. "Can you teach us?"

"It doesn't make you truly invisible, more like a chameleon where you blend in with your surroundings. It still would be difficult to actually see you from the stands," Sirius answered. "I can teach you, but you'd need to mask your scent Harry if you went near the dragon. It'd also piss off Albus to no end, not to mention not being able to see you would make it more difficult for the judges to make a decision."

Harry and Hermione were grinning by the end of Sirius' assessment of Harry's new plan. However, as they both continued to struggle with mastering the disillusionment spell, their glee faltered until Sirius pulled Remus into the mirror to help correct their wand motions.

The morning of the first task, Harry was struggling to eat, despite Hermione's insistence that he do so. Ron's snide comments to Dean and Seamus certainly didn't help, and while Fred and George's terrible attempts at flirting with Hermione alleviated Harry's stress it only infuriated her. It wasn't until Hermione hexed both twins simultaneously that they finally backed off, while making puns about being wounded by love. Harry was in stitches from laughing so hard over the situation. Ron's ears, on the hand, were burning red.

After Harry drew both the dragon and his placement, he was informed he would go third against the Hungarian Horntail. The youngest champion, facing the fiercest breed of dragon had the audience enraptured, and salivating over whether he would survive or not. Irritated by her classmates, Hermione openly grinned when Harry entered the arena and successfully cast a disillusionment charm on him. Knowing the plan, she hoped he remembered the anti-scent charm.

Their plan was for him to literally sit in place until the judges ruled against him. All around her, students were whispering about how Harry Potter managed to vanish, and she held the twin mirror up (discreetly) so Sirius and Remus could watch.

It took the judges an hour to realize something was amiss. After the second hour, the judges were demanding intervention and asking if the youngest champion was even alive. By the third, the judges finally order a hominum revelio charm cast, which of course was ineffective considering the audience. Finally, at the fourth hour mark, Harry's disillusionment charm faded, and the judges saw him sitting in the exact spot he disappeared from. Hermione shook her head when she saw the golden egg in his lap, while Sirius laughed uproariously at his godson's audacity to complete the task and waste everyone's time.

"James would be so proud!"

"Lily would've been furious," Remus muttered as he shook his head.

"Details Moony," Sirius answered still laughing. "Good call on preparing him Kitten."

"I don't know whether to be proud or if I should kill him."

"Keep in mind how much time you would have wasted on tutoring him if you murder my godson," Sirius told her. "Also, I'd adopt you for revenge and make your dating life miserable."

"She's fourteen," Remus interrupted. "Hermione should not have a dating life."

"When did you two become a couple?" Hermione asked, trying to change the topic and mock the two wizards.

"I think it was fifth year," Sirius said offhandedly, as Hermione's jaw dropped, and Remus punched him in the arm.

"I'm telling Harry!"

"He doesn't know?" Sirius asked before turning to Moony. "Haven't we snogged in front of him?"

"Pads I'm going to murder you," Remus growled.

"Aww, I haven't heard that since the last time I irritated James."

"On that note, I'm going to go find Harry," Hermione said before putting the mirror away. She made her way down to the champion's tent, and once inside hugged Harry. Before she could finish congratulating him, a bright flash exploded, and a curly-haired blonde was asking questions.

"Is this the Chosen One's girlfriend? My readers will be ever so interested to learn he's no longer a bachelor!"

"Ew."

"Gross."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other after they'd spoken simultaneously and grinned. The reporter did not seem to care about their mutual responses and continued asking questions.

"Come on, let's head out and see your scores," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him past the obnoxious reporter. True to Sirius' predictions, the judges took nearly two hours arguing amongst themselves about how to effectively score Harry's attempt. While most students looked irritated at the delay, Hermione and Harry kept giggling over it.

Eventually, when the judges did finally come to a consensus, Harry and Hermione were shocked to see they'd scored him well enough to tie for second place.

"Clearly you're terrible at losing," Hermione muttered. "We should've expected that, after all you won a quidditch game by swallowing the snitch."

Rather than be irritated by her response, Harry laughed uproariously and asked about Sirius and Remus' response. When she told him, he continued laughing over the banter between Remus and his godfather.

"Poor Remus," Harry said. "Can you imagine dating Sirius? He'd be a nightmare!"

Unfortunately, their glee came to a halt once they were seated by the fire in the common room. Rather than celebrate, which the Weasley twins insisted upon, most of the students grumbled about Harry's strategy.

"He clearly cheated," Ron loudly said to Seamus and Dean. "I mean becoming invisible, how are we supposed to know how he got the egg?!"

"Harry it's not your fault when people can't recognize spectacular magical skill when you see it," Hermione said in equal volume to ensure Ron could hear her insult.

"I mean, he cheated to enter the tournament, is anyone really surprised he'd cheat to get to second place in the first task?" Ron continued, his ears turning pink over Hermione's insult.

"Mione, it's not worth it," Harry muttered. "Just ignore him."

"You didn't cheat!"

"We know that, but we're not going to be able to change Ron's mind. Just let it go."

"It's a shame our house has him as a champion," Ron continued. "Can you imagine the embarrassment it'll cause us?"

Losing her temper, Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at Ron, "Watch your mouth!"

Before Ron could react, she hit him with the same slug spell he'd tried to use on Draco Malfoy in their second year.

"I'm going to bed Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

"You expect us to help Potter?!" Malfoy demanded, nearly spitting as he spoke. Thorfinn had summoned all the pureblood scions in Slytherin to a warded meeting on the morning students were to depart for winter break.

"No," Rowle answered, looking at the younger wizard. "I expect you to recognize the precedent Bartimus Crouch created as the Head of the Auror Department."

"What precedent?" Malfoy asked petulantly. Rowle forced himself to contain his temper before he re-explained his point.

"Crouch allowed and encouraged Aurors to use Unforgivables on suspects and fugitives, didn't matter if they were Death Eaters or not. Furthermore, he locked Sirius Black in Azkaban without hard evidence, a trial, a conviction or even confirming the man had a Dark Mark."

"The Scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black never received a trial?" Gemma Farley demanded. While Gemma not the Farley scion, Rowle included her to represent her younger brother. Her fury at such an injustice was shared by the majority of the other students.

"He was a blood traitor," Montague said dismissively.

"Sirius Black was never formally disowned by Arcturus," Draco Malfoy responded, glaring slightly at Montague for the slight against his mother's house. "Only my great-aunt Walburga declared him to be disinherited. Legally, he would have still been the House's heir."

"How could he not be given a trial?" Gemma asked.

"Orion already died as had Regulus," Rowle explained. "The Black Family legacy was destroyed during the aftermath of the war. Would Arcturus have had the political clout to demand fair treatment after the Lestrange trial, and even Lucius Malfoy's? Every member in their generation either was accused, tied to a Death Eater or was proven a Death Eater."

"Exactly what is your point here?" Marcus Flint asked, voicing the question on many of the gathered Slytherins' minds. "Your own father was convicted of being a Death Eater."

"Exactly," Thorfinn answered, refusing to cow to Flint's judgement. "My father laughed himself hoarse when he realized why Sirius Black was incarcerated. The ministry never bothered to find substantial evidence and the only reason most Death Eaters escaped punishment were due to their name and wealth. Do you honestly favor those odds?"

"You believe Crouch will do it again," Lucian Bole concluded as Thorfinn gave a brief nod.

"Everyone knows Fudge is desperate to retain his power. Why else force Hogwarts to hold the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Rowle asked. "It wouldn't even have to be Crouch."

"Crouch and Fudge were both responsible for the Auror Department and retained their influence," Bole mused out loud. "It wouldn't be difficult for them to collude again."

"The precedent already exists, which means they'd have a legal argument in favor of such a policy," Terrence Higgs pointed out. "It wouldn't even have to be a scion linked to the Dark Lord. All it would take is Crouch or Fudge holding a personal grudge against one of our parents. Merlin, could you imagine the implications?"

"It could cause a House to die out," Rowle said. "Many of us have no other siblings or cousins. Lock the male heir away and not only do you render your political enemy publicly shamed, but end the family line."

"Extreme," Bole said shaking his head. "There's plenty of Wizengamot members who are ruthless enough to try it."

Each student looked horrified at Lucian's conclusion.

"There is another reason to reinstate Sirius Black," Flora Carrow said. All eyes turned towards her and her twin Hestia.

"Headmaster Dumbledore filled the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot when Sirius Black was arrested and incarcerated," Hestia said. "He not once advocated on behalf of Sirius Black, which if you'll remember was one of his pet Gryffindors, and members of his group opposing the Dark Lord."

"Personally, I feel that reinstating Black to his position as the heir of his house would be the perfect opportunity to end Headmaster Dumbledore's control over Potter," Flora said earning several looks of interest from the older students.

"I would favor ending that particular alliance," Terrance said, "Reinstating Black would allow him to take Potter's guardianship away from Dumbledore."

"Why does Potter matter at all?!" Malfoy snapped. "He's nothing more than a washed-up pet that depends on his mudblood to get through classes."

"Have you honestly failed to realize that Dumbledore uses Potter's relatives as the ultimate example of benevolent muggles," Gemma asked as Higgs scoffed loudly behind her.

"Have any of you actually looked at Harry Potter? I mean really looked at that kid? Particularly at the beginning of each term?" Higgs asked, glancing around the room at his housemates.

"Seriously?" Higgs demanded as several of them shrugged. Rowle was surprised when he suddenly swore at them.

"Potter wears the school uniform on weekends and after class. The few times Potter does wear muggle clothing, none of it fits him," Higgs informed them. "No other student does."

"You've paid this much attention to him?" Parkinson asked scathingly as Malfoy nodded in support.

"Considering he's rumored to be the down fall of the Dark Lord, and Dumbledore's favorite, I'd be an idiot not to watch the kid."

"Terrence, make your point," Rowle said ending the minor argument.

"Potter hates attention. He shies away from any enclosed space unless it's quite large, and always keeps his back to the wall whenever possible. I'd bet my inheritance that his muggles abuse him," Terrence answered earning surprised looks from Malfoy and Parkinson.

"Imagine Sirius Black's reaction if he knew Dumbledore kept sending him back," Gemma said softly, clearly sympathizing with the younger student. "Godchildren are precious, even if you loathe them entirely."

"It'd shatter any alliance between the two of families," Montague pointed out. "Especially when you add the fact that Dumbledore could have demanded a trial for Black at any point of his incarceration."

"Why bother giving the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black control of the Boy Who Lived?" Bole asked as Rowle watched bemused at how quickly his housemates had reached this conclusion. Breaking an alliance between Sirius Black and Dumbledore would have dire consequences, many which would drastically change the political landscape.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Black actually declared a formal blood feud between them," Pucey said.

"Would Dumbledore even recognize one?" Parkinson asked. "Do we even know if he knows about that tradition?"

"Not formally, but it would most likely renew the one between the Blacks and the Weasleys," Draco said. "They'll automatically take Dumbledore's side any feud, and given that they collect so many kids I wouldn't be surprised if they objected to a change in guardianship."

"Given how Weasley has been treating Potter since his name came out of the goblet, that will lend more support to Black distancing them from the Weasley," Theodore Nott pointed out.

"Would Black really be angry enough to formally declare one for Potter's treatment?" Daphne Greengrass asked, no one was surprised by her question. Her father's behavior towards his wife was common knowledge.

"Considering Black has already threatened to pull Potter from the school due to the tournament, I'd say so," Rowle answered slyly. Even for the normally composed students, pandemonium exploded.

"The Chief Warlock is in contact with a wanted fugitive?!"

"As Miss Carrow pointed out, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot has the ability to call a trial at any time for an incarcerated felon, and Dumbledore has hard evidence that Pettigrew set Black up," Rowle told them. "Apparently he's been living as rat for the last thirteen years."

"Didn't Weasley lose a rat last year?" Malfoy asked looking at Theodore for confirmation.

"He did. Honestly the idiot wouldn't stop yelling at Granger about her cat eating it," Nott answered.

"One of his brothers had a rat until his last year of Hogwarts," Gemma said thoughtfully. "The one who was Head Boy. He kept bragging about how he earned a new owl for making Head Boy is final year. That family doesn't waste anything. Who wants to bet that applies to used pets?"

A round of snickers erupted at her question.

"Are we in agreement then?" Rowle asked, securing nods from all the students in the room. "Montague?"

"It'll be worth it just for the look on Dumbledore's face when half the Wizengamot demands his removal as Chief Warlock," Montague answered giving a singular nod.

"Crouch will be a problem," Gemma pointed out. "He'll need to keep in the dark until its too late. I'm second cousins with Susan Bones. Amelia will demand a trial or outright acquit purely because of the illegal incarceration. She's one of the few members dedicated to justice and cannot be bought."

"How many members will react similarly?" Rowle asked.

"Normally I would say Augusta Longbottom," Gemma answered, "but she may be too close to the situation considering what happened to her son. The Abbotts, Shacklebolts, and MacMillians should be willing to give him a trial at the very least."

"All of the sitting members from Sacrid-28 families should be agreeable based on protecting their heirs," Bole pointed out. "It'd be too easy to ruin a House. I doubt anyone would be willing to risk that loophole."

"Not even my father would run that gambit," Draco agreed. "Even if he did, my mother would demand her house be restored."

"You'd be losing the Black inheritance," Nott said.

"Not like I need it," Draco answered shrugging. "The real trick will be getting Black to show up."

"I've got that handled," Rowle said. "How likely will the Wizengamot be to accept witnesses? There are at least three that have seen Pettigrew alive, and I suspect two more."

"The elected members might be more of a challenge. Most won't be able to see beyond the accusation of killing the Potters."

"Except that he didn't, the Dark Lord did," Nott said. "The only real charges he'd be facing would be violating the Statute of Secrecy and murdering twelve muggles."

"Go home and speak to your parents. Ensure they understand the need for secrecy until we have enough members on our side," Rowle said. The group of scions dispersed and Rowle headed towards Great Hall to wait for a Gryffindor to show up. Thankfully he wasn't waiting long, and before Potter fully stepped into the corridor outside the Great Hall, Rowle approached.

"Got a minute Potter?"

The younger student nodded before following Rowle to an empty classroom nearby.

"I need to speak with Sirius Black," Rowle said without hesitating.

"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously, "Why are you asking me?"

"Thorfinn Rowle," he answered, surprised when the younger wizard obviously recognized his name.

"You're friends with Hermione," Harry said looking at him mistrustfully. "Apparently you two aren't as discreet as you think you are. What's your intentions towards her?"

Rowle suddenly grinned at the younger wizard, "Well played. I wasn't expecting you to know, much less be so guarded. Good to see your loyalty on display, she deserves it, she's quite protective of you. Princess is a spitfire, and my family enjoys that spirit in witches."

"She's muggleborn," Harry said defensively before realizing, "You're who she asked about the tournament."

"Yes, and regarding your first question, Granger is better at magic than any witch in Hogwarts, regardless of her age. You should see her duel. Little witch is ruthless and quick."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked suddenly looking curious.

"We've been hexing each other since her third year," Rowle answered. "She's vicious. Best tutor you could possibly have, all she needs to master a spell is watch me cast it once. Next thing I know, she's got it it memorized. Regardless of her brilliance, I'm asking about Black because he's your godfather."

Harry stared at him, refusing to respond. Before Rowle sighed, "It's common knowledge amongst purebloods, and with our family traditions, there's no way Black isn't in contact with you."

Potter once again remained silent.

"I'm trying to get his conviction overturned by the Wizengamot," Rowle told him.

"Why? What possibly could you get out of it?"

"Several things," Rowle answered evasively before sighing. "I'd rather not see Granger go to Azkaban should the Ministry find out she knows his whereabouts. Besides, I take it you don't want him on the run forever."

"Of course not," Potter answered. "Doesn't mean I trust you not to set a trap for him."

"Suffice it to say, our interests are aligned in this matter. Tell him I want to talk to him. He'll know where to find me."

Potter nodded, having enough sense not to vocally confirm he was in contact with Black.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I'd let you willingly," Rowle answered truthfully.


	6. Chapter 6

"It has come to the attention of this august body that a grievous injustice was done to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The Ministry of Magic violated its own laws by denying Sirius Black, sole heir of his house the right to face his accusers and trial by his peers."

Amelia Bones' voice rang out, shocking the Wizengamot and those viewing in the audience of the public session. She waited briefly as several elected members began demanding an explanation, while others sat stunned in silence.

Gaveling the noise down, Amelia continued, "I possess a petition from the majority of life-appointed Wizengamot members who demand recompense for Sirius Black as well as a fair trial, answers from the Department of Prosecution, Azkaban, and the Auror Department on charges of collusion to deprive the scion of the Ancient and Noble House of Black justice.

Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore rose to demand clarification for the proceedings Amelia Bones initiated without consulting him beforehand. Without a word, she handed him a copy of the petition, which had him frowning as he read it.

"Given the Chief Warlock's position of familiarity to the Potter family over three generations, his failure to investigate the lack of proceedings during Lord Black's arrest, and subsequent guardianship of Harry Potter, a majority of the Wizengamot has determined it suitable to relieve him of overseeing this inquiry and subsequent trials."

Another wave of outcry erupted from Dumbledore's supporters, which Amelia also gaveled down.

"Bartimus Crouch, you are hereby ordered by this august body to explain in detail why the Auror Department retains no records regarding the arrest of Lord Black, witness statements, or transfer paperwork for Azkaban, all of which occurred under your tenure as the Head of the Auror Department."

Crouch rose to his feet, "This proceeding is a farce, and I demand an investigation into the origins of it as well as the record archives to discover who has altered it!"

Amelia smiled coldly at her predecessor, "An inquiry into the archives has already been commissioned and been proven there has been no alteration. This has been verified by three independent sources. You will explain your actions has Head Auror and the failure of your department to follow protocol in the case against Lord Black."

The wizard spluttered, his face turning a nasty shade of red at Amelia's no-nonsense tone and rebuking of his demand.

"We can make a motion to compel your compliance via veritiserum if necessary."

"The man admitted his guilt! He kept saying it repeatedly!" Crouch yelled back.

"Why are there no records?"

"Sirius Black was found surrounded by muggles and laughing," Crouch insisted, his bowler hat dangerously shaking on his head.

"Madame Bones," Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet. "I move that the charges against Sirius Black be overturned due to maleficence. Incarcerating a family n heir without a trial or even providing documentation cannot be abided by, nor can such a precedent be allowed to stand."

Shouts of derision erupted, many of which included James and Lily Potter's name., along with shouts of the term Death Eater from the audience. Dumbledore was openly frowning at Lucius, even as several other members nodded in agreement.

"In fact, it would be prudent to review all of the records during the purview of Crouch's control of the department. Surely if such a grievous act of injustice occurred to the Black Heir, a future member of the Wizengamot, many others could have been targeted as well."

"Perhaps allowing Sirius Black the chance to prove his innocence would be more prudent," Albus Dumbledore intervened, purposefully using Lucius' term against him.

"A wise choice," the Rowle family proxy spoke, suddenly surging to his feet as Amelia recognized him.

"Your proposal?" Amelia asked.

"Madame Bones, I have procured several witnesses who can corroborate Lord Black's innocence, and each are present at this moment."

"Call them," Amelia ordered, holding her hand up to silence Dumbledore, who once again was on his feet, mouth open to object.

"Hermione Granger," the Rowle proxy called out. The young witch stood from her seat in the audience, before looking to Thorfinn Rowle for encouragement. Once she had stepped to the witness podium the proxy asked, "You have knowledge of Mr. Black's innocence, how?"

"Last year," Hermione began as she pointedly ignored the Headmaster's stare, "Just before term ended, my housemate Ron Weasley and his pet rat, Scabbers, was dragged into a tunnel by Sirius. Harry and I followed them afraid for Ron's safety, and shortly thereafter, Professor Lupin found us. Both the professor and Sirius claimed Peter Pettigrew had trained to be an animagus and that his shape was a rat, specifically the pet Ron had with him."

"Were they able to prove their theory?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Both Scabbers and Mr. Pettigrew were missing a finger or toe depending on his form. The man he insisted that Voldemort told him if he didn't hand over Harry's parents, his life would be forfeit."

"You dare say his name?"

"Well he's dead, isn't he?" Hermione asked without thinking, before her eyes widened. "Please forgive my impertinence."

"Forgiven," Amelia Bones said, clearly looking amused at the young witch. "Why did you not come forward with this information?"

"Professor Dumbledore told us that no one would believe three students," Hermione answered, looking directly at the older witch. "He insisted that without capturing Mr. Pettigrew alive that Sirius would still receive the kiss from the Dementors."

Her answer set off the Wizengamot members again as they all began muttering amongst themselves. Amelia, stunned, began gaveling the noise down before she asked for clarification.

"Albus Dumbledore knew you'd seen Peter Pettigrew and heard him admit to betraying the Potters?"

"Yes ma'am," Hermione answered, earning a look of utter delight from Lucius Malfoy.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger, you are dismissed. Remus Lupin, please step forward." The older wizard took Hermione's spot at the witness podium, and provided the Wizengamot with clarification on Pettigrew's friendship with James Potter. He specifically described why James and Peter chose to become animagus, as well as what drove their decision.

"Sirius broke out of Azkaban after he realized Peter was at Hogwarts with his godson, Harry Potter. From what I understand, the magical bond would have flared, forcing Sirius to prevent Peter from harming Harry. Several members of the Wizengamot were nodding.

"Thank you," the proxy said. "Our last witness is Harry Potter."

Harry stood, from the chair behind Thorfinn, who had been blocking the Wizengamot' s view of the Boy Who Lived.

"Are the stories we've heard true Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew has been living as a pet rat with the Weasley family," Harry confirmed. "He admitted to being the secret keeper for my parents."

"Has Sirius Black been in contact with you since?"

"He's my godfather," Harry answered, dodging the question. The proxy nodded before glancing to many of the Wizengamot members who seemed in favor of allowing him to not fully answer.

"I hereby formally second Lord Malfoy's motion to acquit Sirius Black of all charges, including that of breaking out of Azkaban due to familial obligations."

"All in favor," Amelia Bones asked, watching as the Wizengamot lit up the end of their wands to signify their approving vote. "Motion passes. Sirius Black is hereby reinstated as an upstanding citizen and declared innocent of all charges."

"This is outrageous!" Crouch cried out. "The words of two children and a werewolf are not enough evidence!"

"Perhaps had your done your due diligence, you'd have a leg to stand on," Sirius called out from the crowd. He winked at Harry who grinned.

"Having officially been re-instated I formally claim guardianship over my god-son. Madame Bones, I believe you'll find all the paperwork in order," Sirius said floating a scroll over to her.

"You are correct."

"Madame Bones, I would be remiss if I did not object," Dumbledore protested, earning looks of scorn from several Wizengamot members. "Mr. Potter has familial ties with his Aunt and Uncle. It would be travesty to suddenly uproot him."

"Lily and her sister were estranged at the time of her death. She explicitly stated that Petunia would never be responsible for Harry," Sirius answered.

"Unfortunately, a copy of the Potter's will was never discovered," Albus countered. "Nor did the Potter's retain a solicitor. Given the circumstances, Petunia Dursley had the first right of claim over Mr. Potter."

"A fact that I am not disputing," Sirius answered. "However, circumstances have changed, and it would be prudent to allow Harry a magical guardian rather than leave him isolated."

"Sirius,"

"Lord Black," Sirius corrected. "Madame Bones, here you will find a copy of James and Lily Potter's will. You will see it stipulates what I have previously explained about guardianship."

"While your intentions are well and good Lord Black, Harry's well-being is what we must consider. Uprooting a child from his family cannot be a decision made lightly," Dumbledore argued. "You are proposing removing him from a stable two parent home and putting him in the care of a single parent who has been incarcerated for twelve years."

"Interesting argument. I have here Harry's medical records, Madame Bones would you mind duplicating them for our esteemed members?" Sirius asked.

"A violation of Mr. Potter's privacy," Dumbledore protested.

"It's vital to the decision the Wizengamot is being asked to make," Amelia answered as she dispersed the gemino copies. "Proceed Lord Black."

"You should note the numerous observations from muggle healers concerning Harry's growth, specifically his weight and height in comparison to the chart providing what it should be at those ages. He is significantly behind his peers at those ages."

"Madame Longbottom," Amelia said recognizing the witch's request to speak.

"His records suggest Mr. Potter developed the beginning stages of rickets, and that his guardians seemed dismissive. Chief Warlock, are you honestly suggesting we return a boy to a home where he's obviously being malnourished? Any healer would have prescribed him a series of potions to sever the damage of lacking required nutrients."

"Mr. Potter is obviously a healthy child," Dumbledore answered. "His aunt and uncle are the most equipped to protect him and provide a safe environment."

"Muggles? Who do not understand magic or possess access to St. Mungo's, or the Ministry?" Augusta asked.

"Regarding that safe environment, Harry kept his first letter of acceptance to Hogwarts," Sirius said. Madame Bones, if you would read the address aloud."

"Mr. Harry Potter," Amelia's voice died, and she stared at Dumbledore outraged before finishing the rest of the statement, "The closet under the stairs."

"You want to return him to a house where muggles forced a child to sleep in a closet?"

"It is my understanding that situation has been rectified and Mr. Potter has a proper bedroom now."

"After eleven years," Sirius added. "By all means, let's consider that rectified."

"I move to turn guardianship of Mr. Potter over to his godfather, Sirius Black immediately," Augusta Longbottom said while she glared defiantly at Dumbledore. "Furthermore, I move the Wizengamot appoint Lord Black as the regent of the Potter Estate so as he can properly teach the boy how to lead his house when he comes of age."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"I get why Harry's excited about this vote, but why are you so enraptured?" Hermione asked Thorfinn as the Wizengamot members were slowly lighting their wands to signify their support for removing Harry Potter from the care of Albus Dumbledore and placing him with Sirius Black.

"The Wizengamot is comprised of two different types of members, those who possess inherited family seats and those filling elected seats," Rowle answered, not taking his eyes away from the proceedings. "There are highly contentious parties amongst each group, but many of the elected members are resentful of those who inherited their seat."

"Why?"

"Class, power, money, it varies between them," Rowle said, shrugging slightly. "Now amongst the inherited seats, you have two primary camps: families who support traditionalism and those who favor progress."

"That sounds like the muggle government in Britain. There are multiple parties, but the Conservative and Labour are the primaries," Hermione said.

"Now there are further divides in both groups. Amongst the inherited seats there are Traditionalists, who believe in upholding the Old Ways of Magic, and Progressives who find the Old Ways outdated and think we should embrace muggleborns while preserving the Statue of Secrecy."

Hermione and Harry both nodded in understanding, gesturing for Thorfinn to continue his political breakdown.

"Traditionalists prioritize magical traditions over the ones muggleborns have introduced. Now both Lucius Malfoy and Augusta Longbottom belong to this faction, despite the former being blatantly anti-muggle, whereas, Madame Longbottombelieves the old ways should be preserved while teaching muggleborns to respect those traditions"

"What about the Progressives?"

"Progressives include families like the Weasleys and Potters," Rowle answered. "Although once again, it's on a spectrum, with the Potters still preserving certain magical traditions and the Weasleys eschewing them all."

"What about the elected seats?" Harry asked.

"Politically, they're slightly more complicated," Rowle admitted. "The majority are purebloods craving the status and wealth of the Sacred 28, such as Crouch and Fudge. The Traditionalists who hold elected seats abhor the Progressives who inherited theirs and watching members of the Sacred 28 eschew their heritage and power for the rights of muggleborns infuriates them."

"Is this why so many purebloods despise the Weasleys?" Hermione asked, before pausing, "Wait, that can't be right, because it extends beyond the Wizengamot."

"You have to understand that rooted deep within anti-muggle bias, beneath its very foundation, is the fear that we're one muggleborn away from reigniting the witch hunts," Rowle answered, his voice solemn. Hermione's eyes widened as she considered all the vitriol she'd endured in this context.

"Arthur Weasley's muggle obsession is seen as endangering not only his underage children, but the magical community as well," Hermione concluded looking at Rowle who nodded, his eyes still on the Wizengamot.

"Yes," Rowle answered, before sighing deeply, "Which is made worse by the knowledge that the blood feud between the Weasleys and Blacks arose after muggles attacked SeptimiusWeasley and Sirius Black the Second when they were childrenfor underage magic."

"Let me guess," Harry said, "Most of the purebloods know about the incident?"

Thorfinn nodded, "Keep in mind, there are some Witches and Wizards who are simply racist and extreme in their opinions."

"Now, another faction amongst elected seats are members like the Beauforts, social climbers, who are known to often join different factions depending on the issue, and how it will benefit them. Their highest achievement to date is when they married a daughter, Heloise, to the Lestrange family nearly seven generations ago."

"Lavender Brown," Hermione muttered, under her breath earning a grin from Harry.

"Exactly. Alice Brown managed to marry Frank Longbottom, but the remaining family remained stationary," Rowle answered, surprising both Harry and Hermione. "Then you have members such as the MacDougal's who believe in equal rights, but preserving the statute of secrecy."

"So why are you so enthralled by this particular vote?" Harry asked, after Rowle had walked them through all the motivations of the different political factions.

"Given how many different political factions exist, how many votes do you think are ever unanimous?"

"None?" Harry guessed.

"Exactly," Rowle answered. "Look, so far the vast majority are siding against Dumbledore, who usually maintains a healthy coalition of light supporters from both elected and inherited. Right now, however, both his supporters and rivals are voting against him."

The three Hogwarts students fully turned their attention to the vote of the Wizengamot, which approved transferring the guardianship of Harry Potter in a record-breaking landslide. Even more surprising than the vote, however, were the loud discussions of sanctions against the Chief Warlock.

"Congratulations Lord Black," Amelia Bones said, gaveling down much of the noise amongst Wizengamot members."Considering the grave injustice caused by one of our members, the Wizengamot is set to conduct a hearing for Mr. Crouch. Would you kindly take your seat?"

"I object!" Crouch said leaping to his feet, before Sirius could respond. "Not only is such a hearing a farce, but Sirius Black would never judge an investigation impartially!"

Despite the disrespectful address, Sirius remained calm as he asked Amelia, "If I may?"

Waiting on a nod from the witch Sirius explained, "On behalf of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, I have chosen to delegate the family seat to a proxy, Remus Lupin."

"Apologies, but proxies are only permitted when a scion is underage, and no other family member is suitable to fulfill said duties," Amelia said looking quite bemused.

"Oh," Sirius said, looking momentarily defeated before he brightened up. "Good thing Remus, James, and I got drunk in sixth year, and performed the Domo Fratris Teneat ritual." FewWizengamot representatives appeared to recognize the obscure ritual, even amongst the Sacred 28 members.

"Exactly how would such a ritual qualify Mr. Lupin to hold your family seat?" Amelia asked.

"Domo Teneat rituals are an obscure branch of binding ritualsfocusing on family magics. Due to the permeance of the bindings, the entire collection of spells fell out of favor. Many paterfamiliases discovered wayward children could use the magic to escape unwanted betrothals. You can imagine the ire that eloping and ruining a carefully planned alliance would incur, especially once it's discovered that the binding cannot be undone."

"Lord Black, you were the heir to a prominent Sacred-28 family, and the Potter's were also an upstanding pureblood family. Why the need to utilize this ritual?" Amelia Bones asked. "Certainly,it is more than the misguided judgement of teenage boys."

Sirius chuckled, "Walburga Black was a controlling harpy, and often threatened to disown me from my family. During sixth year, the three of us were drinking in our dormitory and devised a plan to ensure we always would have a family. I took great delight in ensuring Walburga gained two sons she could never disown. Although, I never expected her to presume I'd married them at first."

"Is there any way to prove this relation?" Amelia asked. Sirius nodded, pulling his wand out and performing a spell to call family magics to the surface between him and Remus. A vibrant purple beam connected Remus and Sirius from across the Wizengamot chamber before he dismissed the charm.

"In that case," Amelia said, before she was interrupted by a cough from the elected seats of the Wizengamot.

"Hem hem."

Narrowing her eyes towards a witch drenched in pink robes, Amelia asked, "Yes Madame Umbridge? You have a comment?"

Rising to her feet, the witch nodded emphatically, "I would be remiss to not raise an objection to Lord Black's chosen representative. As a sworn member of this historical and august body, it is my duty to uphold the level of decorum and decency our citizens expect of us."

"On what grounds do you object?" Amelia asked, practically cutting the witch's speech off.

"The citizens of the British Enclave expect members of the Wizengamot to maintain high standards both morally and, in their actions, as well as actively participate in the community. It is our responsibility to purge those who fail to meet those standards from our ranks in order to retain the faith of the good wizards and witches we serve. Lord Black's chosen representative, unfortunately, fails to reach this threshold and is unsuitable to join the Wizengamot, despite his connection to the Black Family."

"You are questioning Remus Lupin's standing in the community to disqualify him on the basis of unsuitability?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," the witch answered. "As impeccable as a relation to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black is, unfortunately, it is not enough to overshadow Mr. Lupin's consistent history of failing to secure and retain long term employment."

"How is his employment history relevant? Many Wizengamot members rely on inherited wealth, and do not work."

"They do, however, contribute to our community through various charitable measures, such as donations, volunteer work, and a variety of other charities," Umbridge answered with a simpering smile, before a more solemn look appeared on her face.

"Mr. Lupin has not provided such an alternative. In fact, his most recent termination has proven that the Hogwarts Board lost faith in his abilities to work consistently without disappearing for days at a time."

"She's objecting to him because he's a werewolf," Harry muttered to Hermione angrily.

"Members of the Wizengamot are entitled to have another family member represent them during sessions where they are unable to attend," Sirius answered haughtily. "Therefore,absences are covered, and not a means to object to him. Madame, I suggest you be specific in exactly why you believe my brother to be unsuitable."

"I believe I already have Lord Black, and in fact I motion for the Wizengamot to vote on whether to accept Mr. Lupin as representative of the Black Family's seat," Umbridge said looking around for a second. Rather than finding support, several members amongst the inherited seats chuckled.

"Filling a Family Seat on the Wizengamot falls under the purview of House Business," Augusta Longbottom informed her. Umbridge's eyes narrowed as August continued speaking, "The Wizengamot can only reject a nominee should they be currently incarcerated or permanently physically incapacitated."

"Exactly how are we supposed to protect our citizens with such a policy?" Umbridge asked, glancing around to her fellow members. "Surely this must be changed to ensure our body remains morally upstanding."

When Lucius Malfoy rose, Umbridge smiled, clearly believing he intended to support her.

"Madame Bones, I move that we table Madame Umbridge's motion," he said. "Despite her best intentions, there is nothing the Wizengamot can do to prevent Lord Black from filling the family seat with Remus Lupin-Black, who clearly has been proven to be a member of the Black Family. Instead of dithering about irrelevant rules, our time would be better served closing loopholes that allowed Lord Black's incarceration, and investigating exactly how such a travesty came about."

Multiple members from both elected and inherited seats seconded his motion so thoroughly that Amelia did not call for a full vote on the measure.

"Mr. Lupin, if you will take your family's seat," Amelia said nodding to him. Several members in the elected seats looked outright furious as Remus sat down in the Black seat, next to Lucius Malfoy himself.

"It's a pity my wife didn't inherit Cygnus' copy of the Black Family Tapestry," Lucius commented so only Remus would hear him. He grinned at the blonde wizard.

"Oh, Andy must have stolen it after her parents disowned her," Remus said loftily. "In fact, I believe I heard Sirius once laughing that she burnt it. If you really miss seeing it, I'm sure Sirius would be happy to host you and Narcissa."

"Mr. Crouch, you will step forward to the witness dais and subject yourself to questioning," Amelia called out, interrupting Remus and Lucius' conversation."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Following the downfall of the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy thrivedboth politically and financially. His family remained at the highest echelon of society, their reputation for philanthropy flourished, and Lucius became one of the most powerful members of the Wizengamot. Their entire existence was carefully cultivated to avoid any impropriety following his acquittal of being a Death Eater.

However, Lucius still willingly met with members of the elite group privately, when the situation called for it. Careful to protect his public persona, any meeting that even appeared to be related to the dark arts was kept strictly in private, which was why he summoned Thorfinn Rowle to his private study in Malfoy Manor.

"You've convinced Draco to clear Sirius Black of all crimes, and restore power to one of the most powerful houses in pureblood society," Lucius said the moment Rowle had been seated. "Tell me, why would I choose to restore a fallen house, of which my son is heir apparent, and install Sirius Black who will, no doubt,be a constant thorn in my side."

"Surely Draco explained in detail about the travesty of Sirius Black's incarceration," Thorfinn answered, taking a drink of the firewhiskey Lucius provided.

"Why would I care about Sirius Black not receiving a trial?" Lucius asked pragmatically. "From where I'm sitting, my family benefited greatly from his incarceration. Through my wife, Draco will inherit the Black fortune. Although, you did an excellent job of terrifying the boy. Don't think I believe you care about Black's conviction any more than I do."

The coy smirk on Rowle's face confirmed Lucius was right. The elder wizard wasn't sure what to expect with this younger Rowle. Lucius was used to interacting with the wizard's father, Torsten, a nightmare of a man.

Torsten Rowle's cruelty was renown amongst the Death Eaters,particularly for not discriminating amongst his victims, unlikeLucius' sister-in-law, the man was in complete control of his mind. It came as no surprise when Torsten's first wife, Thorfinn's mother, suddenly died, when the boy was a child. Despite the hushed nature of her death, not a single family from the Sacred-28 were ignorant of the circumstances, nor were they willing to marry a daughter off to him.

The rest of the pureblood families with a daughter followed the lead of those in the Sacred 28, forcing Torsten Rowle to settle on a halfblooded witch, who's family was desperately in debt. Her death followed shortly thereafter, and Rowle was left only with muggleborns, who had no wizarding family to protect them from his predatory nature. If any Death Eater deserved incarceration, it was Torsten Rowle.

Instead of answering Lucius' unspoken question, Thorfinn asked, "Were you aware Potter's muggles are abusive?"

"Draco prattled on about it. I presume its merely idle gossip," Lucius answered dismissively with a shake of his head. "As if Dumbledore would be stupid enough to leave him in a dangerous situation."

Rowle remained silent, merely looking at Lucius.

"You cannot be serious. The public was furious enough over learning Potter was muggle raised. Dumbledore will have a riot on his hands if they learn their savior was abused in that house."

"Exactly," Rowle answered with a small smirk. Lucius sat back in his own chair, studying the younger wizard. This meeting was not at all what he'd expected after Draco insisted that he at least speak with Rowle. His son remained utterly irrational about the Potter boy, and Lucius believed this meeting would be more of the same.

"What game are you playing Rowle?"

"I'm securing my own future," Thorfinn answered. Lucius pondered the response. While still a student, Rowle couldn't risk angering Dumbledore. Once the young wizard graduated,Thorfinn would inherit his family's seat and all the Rowle holdings. Refusing his proposition out of hand would be foolish, and moving against Dumbledore would require the utmost precision.

"How did you come by this information?" Lucius asked, reaching for his own glass of whiskey.

"The Granger girl," Rowle said. "The Higgs boy also confirmed that Potter looks malnourished at the beginning of each school term. A welfare check by the Board of Governors would be enough to warrant medical records from the school."

Lucius snorted, "Clever certainly, but Dumbledore would refuse to hand over Potter's records. Can you imagine the reaction he'd have if the board forced his hand?"

"Don't ask for Potter's records," Rowle suggested, "Go straight to Madame Pomfrey, and explain that the Governors are auditing all of the first years' files. Request at least a decade's worth of classes. By the time she mentions it the Headmaster, the Board will already have the files."

"Bury what we're actually looking for in paperwork," Lucius said thoughtfully. "An anonymous tip would be enough for the Governors to act, and if it came from someone aside from me Dumbledore would have a difficult time arguing against it. Restoring the House of Black would hardly be necessary for such action."

His comment about ignoring the plight of Sirius Black didn't even phase Thorfinn. Had he made such a suggestion against a plan of his father's, Torsten Rowle would have erupted into violence. Instead, Thorfinn took another drink of whiskey.

"If you intend for the Wizengamot to take action against Dumbledore, you will need Sirius Black restored as Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House," Rowle said, his voice quiet, but his eyes gleaming. "An investigation by the Wizengamot would significantly sway public opinion infinitely more than a simple accusation."

Few things surprised Lucius at this point in his life, but even he was having difficulty hiding his astonishment over the audacity that the young wizard in front of him was suggesting. Rather than become distracted with the idea of a Wizengamot without Dumbledore's influence, Lucius focused on pragmaticism.

"Exactly how will you prevent Black from allying with Dumbledore? Black did choose to work with Dumbledore against the Dark Lord."

"If Lady Malfoy's godson was malnourished and abused, and the individual responsible wanted her support would she provide it?" Rowle asked him.

"Narcissa would crucify the responsible party," Lucius answered reflexively, before realizing exactly the point Thorfinn Rowle was making. "The Blacks are infamous for their ruthlessnessand their ability to cause pain."

The concessions Sirius had forced on him during the Wizengamot Session was not enough to spoil the glee created in Lucius by watching Dumbledore's own supporters turn on the old man. Thorfinn Rowle had provided a golden opportunity to diminish Dumbledore's influence over the Ministry and the public, and a werewolf, albeit abhorrent, sitting on the Wizengamot for House Black wasn't going to stop Lucius from seeing it.

The accusation of being a Death Eater, however true, was a stain that Dumbledore refused to allow him to escape. Instead of allowing the Malfoy's to make amends, Albus Dumbledorefound Lucius' acquittal and Narcissa's philanthropy for impoverished students wholly irrelevant. The old man roused efforts to prevent any legislation sponsored by the Malfoy family and insisted any support of ending Ministry raids was a tainted as a conflict of interest.

The Wizengamot's investigation of Crouch's actions against Lord Sirius Black was a rare collusion of political rivals, much like the decision to award the House of Black guardianship of Harry Potter. Never had the Wizengamot turn on one of its on members in such a manner. Even Crouch's consistent allies dare not acquit him. Few were ignorant of the Black Family's reputation for ruthlessly seeking vengeance, none of whom were stupid enough to risk supporting Crouch.

"Now, we come to our Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore," Amelia Bones called out, turning to address him. "Albus, if you'll please."

Despite Amelia's gesture towards the dais Crouch had just stepped down from, Albus Dumbledore merely looked at her. Lucius, as eager as he was to begin the investigation of the old man, almost wished Dumbledore would refuse entirely.

"Albus, you either cooperate with this investigation, or I will call for a vote of no confidence right now," Amelia told him, allowing her voice to carry across the chamber. As Albus Dumbledore slowly stood up, and approached the dais, he looked every bit his true age. After he took his place, Amelia opened the floor to questions from the Wizengamot, selecting Madame Longbottom as the first to ask questions.

"Why did you place Mr. Potter with his muggle family?" Augusta Longbottom asked, listening as Dumbledore repeated his earlier response to Sirius about the Dursley's being Harry's closest relatives.

"Specifically, why were you the one to determine where to send Harry Potter, much less take him there personally?" Augusta clarified. "I find myself simply perplexed at the choice you made to take an infant wizard and abandon him amongst muggles."

"I did not abandon Harry Potter," Dumbledore answered. "I placed him with family, and had a neighbor watching over him."

"A neighbor," Augusta repeated. "Upon whose authority did you take Harry Potter to his muggle relatives?"

Lucius watched, as the Chief Warlock did not answer. Rather than wait for him to admit he acted on his own, Augusta continued her line of questioning.

"At what age was Harry when you first spoke with him in person?"

"He was eleven," Albus answered. "While Arabella kept an eye on the boy, I did not have contact with him until he attended Hogwarts."

"Did this neighbor, Arabella, ever bring up concerns about Harry's health?"

"Arabella is similar to most witches her age," Dumbledore answered. "From time to time, she would mention she felt he was too skinny. At no time did she bring up concerns about violence or abuse."

"At any time did you investigate the situation to clarify Harry's health?" Augusta asked, clearly unimpressed with Dumbledore's answers.

"No."

"Madame Bones, I yield my time."

"Mr. Lupin, representing the seat of House Black," Amelia said as Remus stood. Lucius glanced at the halfbreed next to him, curious as to what line of questioning he would pursue. Hopefully he wouldn't be useless.

"Regarding your position as Chief Warlock, were you ever curious about the lack of a trial for Lord Sirius Black?"

"The aftermath of the war was chaotic," Dumbledore answered, looking too comfortable over being questioned by Remus. "Numerous trials, funerals, and celebrations all blended together. I cannot say whether I noticed or not."

Remus nodded, "How were Sirius and James at Hogwarts? Did they get along, or merely tolerate each other?"

"I've never seen two boys more inseparable."

"When you first learned of Sirius' arrest, did it ever occur to you that he was innocent?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I suppose I believed he'd finally given into his family's alignment with Voldemort," Albus answered earning multiple shrieks and hisses from the surrounding witches and wizards, even Lucius was susceptible to flinching, although to the werewolf's credit he ignored all of it, the name and reactions.

"When did you learn of the Potter's deaths?"

Dumbledore's eyes tightened minuscule before answering, "Sometime late that Halloween night I believe."

"How is it then, that you knew to send the Hogwarts groundskeeper, Rebeus Hagrid to Godrics Hollow to retrieve Harry Potter for you?"

"No doubt it was because I had heard of Sirius –"

"Lord Black," Remus corrected, interrupting the Headmaster.

"No doubt it was because I heard of Lord Black's arrest," Dumbledore answered. "Knowing the Potter family as I did, it would have been a logical step."

"I find that highly unlikely," Remus said, earning several looks of interest. "Because Sirius Black was the first to arrive at the wreckage. He was due to have dinner with the Potter's that night, and was holding Harry when Hagrid arrived."

Lucius nearly lost control and displayed his own shock at the revelation, yet still Remus continued speaking.

"How is it possible that you knew to send the groundskeeper of Hogwarts, a man you employ, when no one aside from You-Know-Who, Pettigrew, and Sirius even knew Potter's had been murdered?"

"Did you ever have any intention of allowing Harry Potter to be brought up by his godfather according to his parents wishes?" Remus asked. The Wizengamot Chamber was silent as they awaited Dumbledore's answer.

"Albus, please answer the question," Amelia said, after he'd remained silent for several minutes. It was clear that every single member both Wizengamot and the audience was waiting to hear his answer.

"Harry Potter was in grave danger, and so, knowing his parents and grandparents, I acted to protect him."

"On no one's authority, but your own," Remus concluded. "Did you have any intention of letting Sirius Black, the man the Potter's chose, to raise his godson? Had he not falsely been imprisoned what would you have done to remove Harry from his care?"

"Harry Potter is safest with his muggle family when he's not at Hogwarts," Albus answered, sidestepping the question. Lucius sat still as multiple Wizengamot members erupted into anger. Shouts and demands ranged from censoring the Chief Warlock to stripping him entirely of his position. Despite, his own attendance, Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe what had just been revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Rita Skeeter was not a political correspondent. Political writing required knowledge of far too many nuances, often resulting in unnecessary and far reaching consequences for her taste. Members of the political elite repeatedly proved their pettiness, ignorance, and willingness to double-cross anyone if it benefited them. Few could endure constructive criticism, an opposing viewpoint, or anything less than outright sycophantic behavior. Writing any article for the prophet regarding a Wizengamot member required significant evidence. It was simply not worth the effort.

Her current assignment, from the Daily Prophet's editor, was covering the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Originally Rita planned on focusing her articles on the incident involving the Goblet of Fire selecting two champions for Hogwarts. The international scandal provided the perfect grounds to subtly inquire on the effectiveness of how Albus Dumbledore operated Hogwarts. Rita burnt the drafts she'd written the moment she learned the second champion was fourteen-year-old Harry Potter. Negative articles of the Boy Who Lived did not sell papers.

Instead, Rita chose to focus on the youngest champion, considering the popularity of the Boy Who Lived amongst her readers, but also due to the age difference between him and theother competitors. Ensuring she always knew his location, Rita appeared at a last minute Wizengamot Session that morning. Due to the lack of a published agenda, Rita presumed Mr. Potter was trying to extract himself out of the international tournament, though she wasn't sure who could possibly be representing him.

It struck her as odd, but her suspicion of an abnormal hearing was confirmed the moment Madame Bones called theWizengamot into session. Noticing Albus Dumbledore's expression of mild befuddlement when Madame Bones did not defer to him to lead the meeting, Rita began summoning her Quick Quill Notes.

While Madame Bones laid out the charges against the two wizards, had three Quick Quill Notes set up in front of her. Politics be damned. If she didn't cover this session, her editor would have her job. While one of her quills was transcribing the events word for word, Rita was directing one to scribble out every question that popped into her mind regarding the information being presented.

Did former Head Auror Bartimus Crouch conspire with Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore in a blatant power grab and attemptto destroy the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?

Did the Albus Dumbledore knowingly abandon an innocent wizard to the cruelty of Azkaban Prison to achieve his political agenda?

What threat did the Sirius Black, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black pose to Albus Dumbledore to warrant a life-long prison sentence?

Is the Ministry responsible for the fall of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black?

Have the Malfoy and Blacks resurrected their alliance to restore order to the Ministry?

Who authorized Albus Dumbledore to retrieve Harry Potter from his home in Godric's Hollow the night his parents died?

Did Albus Dumbledore have prior knowledge of the abusive tendencies of the family with whom he abandoned Harry Potter?

Did Albus Dumbledore violate his role as either Chief Wizengamot or the Headmaster of Hogwarts by removing Harry Potter without proper authority?

Will the knowledge of muggles abusing the Boy Who Live detrimentally impact Dumbledore's muggle rights campaign?

As a former member of the Wizengamot, will Bartimus Crouch face charges for his crimes of grievously violating the law and abuse his position of power?

Will the Ministry review all convictions, which occurred while Crouch held the post of Head Auror?

Will the Wizengamot allow Albus Dumbledore to retain his position of Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts,considering the accusations he allowed a scion of the Sacred 28 to languish in prison without a trial?

Will the Wizengamot or The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black prosecute Albus Dumbledore for the kidnapping and abandonment of Harry Potter?

"Make a note," Rita muttered, "Research Potters, at least two generations, and how Dumbledore knew them aside from academics." Never had she been so grateful for the magical writing aide as she was at this moment.

"Do not interact with or slight Remus Lupin," Rita ordered the Quick Quills Note, ensuring it was marked as high alert. "Lord Black is extremely protective of him. Laud his appointment to the Wizengamot has progress for our society."

Highlighting Remus Lupin's appointment would certainly sell more papers considering the abhorrent scandal of a werewolf sitting on the Wizengamot. Rita, however, shared a dormitory for seven years with Narcissa Black, a formidable witch considered to be one of the saner members of her family. Rita had a front row seat over the course of seven years watching Narcissa Black bring several witches brought to utter ruin for a variety of offenses. The family was a possessive as they were ruthless.

Bartimus Crouch and Albus Dumbledore, however, were entirely fair game and she planned to pen article after article dragging them through the mud. The former was a misogynisticwizard who never learned the definition of the word no when it was uttered in his direction. Whereas Albus Dumbledore hadfinally plummeted from the ornate pedestal that he'd perched upon for decades. Rita had long desired to orchestrate the old man's fall from grace for the repeated humiliation she endured due to his bias towards Slytherins.

One of Rita's earliest research projects as a reporter dug into Dumbledore's past, and turned up scores of long buried family secrets and relationships that would ruin the man's reputation. While she'd written up quite a tome as a tell all biography, she didn't possess the clout to go against the man, at least not until this moment. Prior to this Wizengamot hearing, the Daily Prophet would never consider publishing the dirt she'd collected. A grin blossomed on her face has she envisioned a title of such a book.

The Rise and Fall of Albus Dumbledore

Rita Skeeter

Rita paused, before summoning a blank piece of parchment and quill to her. A series of articles, which could be rearranged differently than the date they were published in the Daily Prophet. First and foremost, Rita needed to edit her article regarding the politically loaded Wizengamot Session.

Boy Who Lived Betrayed

Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, mysteriously defeated theaspiring Dark Lord, You Know Who, thus liberating the British Enclave from a reign of terror when he was a mere infant. Later that same night, baby Potter vanished, not to be seen again for eleven years. The wizarding community was led to believe the child succumbed to death along with his parents. It was not until Mr. Potter arrived for his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry that the community learned the truth: Harry Potter, the savior of the British Enclave, had been muggle-raised.

Despite his four-year attendance at the famous academy, little is known about Mr. Potter's childhood, and even less about the family who took him in, until exclusive details emerged during an emergency session of the Wizengamot earlier this week. The special session featured testimony from Harry Potter, muggle-born Hermione Granger, and esteemed Hogwarts professor Remus Lupin, regarding the innocence of convicted criminal Sirius Black.

Both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's testimony included accusations against Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, citing that not only was he in contact with Sirius Black, but withheld evidence of his innocence from the Wizengamot. This revelation came to light after both Chief Warlock Dumbledore and former Head Auror Bartimus Crouch, were found to be remiss in their duties to provide Lord Black a fair trial twelve years ago. In fact, the Wizengamot chose to officially clear him of all previous charges and Sirius Black has been reinstated as Head of the House Black.

Lord Black's first act as Patriarch was to petition the Wizengamot to grant him sole custody of his Godson Harry Potter. Chief Warlock Dumbledore, who had assumed guardianship for Mr. Potter, who promptly objected. It should be noted that despite Mr. Potter's presence at this hearing, at no time did the young wizard request to remain with his muggle guardians.

During his petition to rightfully reclaim guardianship of his godson, Lord Black revealed, with significant evidence, the abuse the Boy Who Lived has endured since he was an infant. The newly reinstated wizard provided evidence, including, medical records from both Mr. Potter's childhood and his wellness checks from the Hogwarts Medi-Witch. The records revealed tragic details implicating abuse on the part of the muggles responsible for Mr. Potter's welfare, and subsequent questioning revealed the famous Albus Dumbledore was aware of it.

It was during this inquiry that the Wizengamot learned Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts, squirreled away the infant Potter shortly after the demise of his parents. Not only did the aged wizard seize Mr. Potter from the wreckage of his home, but Dumbledore proceeded to abandon the infant with muggles.

As an upstanding witch, this author is horrified by the reports Lord Black supplied to the Wizengamot, which were publicly examined in great detail. Throughout Mr. Potter's childhood, several muggle healers noted concerns with his development compared to children his own age, a concern which was repeated by Hogwarts' own medi-witch during routine wellness checks required by the Governing Board. In addition, concerns of severe malnutrition were also cited in the health reports among other severe concerns.

The Daily Prophet encourages all of its readers to question the moral integrity of an individual who has the arrogance and audacity to treat any magical child, regardless of age, in such disregard. Perhaps, the Wizarding Community of the British Enclave should reconsider if it trusts the education and safety of the children currently attending Hogwarts to Albus Dumbledore.


	10. Chapter 10

Setting the Daily Prophet down, Thorfinn Rowle looked up at Sirius Black from across the dusty table in the run-down Hogshead tavern.

"You've managed to acquire Rita Skeeter's support. I'm not sure if I'm more impressed by that or how you consistently pushed Lucius Malfoy into publicly supporting you and Lupin,"Thorfinn said before glancing around, "Are you sure Dumbledore won't find out we're meeting in Hogsmeade?"

Sirius had been studying him, appearing almost bored, until a flicker of a smirk appeared and disappeared at the mention of Malfoy. The newly reinstated Head of House shrugged, leaning back lazily in his chair.

"The proprietor hates Albus," Sirius answered. "Probably the only tavern in the British Enclave we wouldn't be ratted out to the Headmaster."

"What about the bartender?"

"Barkeep is the owner," Sirius answered, before cutting straight to the point, "Why are we here Rowle? I didn't question your motives, when I accepted your help in order to remove my godson from Dumbledore's grasp since I had no other option, but we both know the Rowle family leanings are at odds with mine. I find it difficult to believe you honestly are interested in allying with me."

"You'd be a fool not to be skeptical," Thorfinn answered, taking a sip from the tumbler in front of him. "I haven't spoken about this publicly or privately."

Sirius nodded, sipping from his own whiskey glass, and gestured for Thorfinn to continue.

"My father's actions left an irredeemable blight on our family's name, and utterly ruined our reputation, even amongst the families who practice dark magic," Rowle said, his anger spilling into his voice as he swallowed a large gulp of whiskey.

"The only thing Torstan Rowle did right was earning a lifetime sentence in Azkaban," Thorfinn spit out. "He essentially ensured the end of our family's line."

"You're right. No family in the Sacred 28 will risk one of their daughters, even if you've proven yourself different from your father," Sirius agreed. "What exactly is your plan? Are you even willing to step outside pureblood lineage?"

"I already have a witch in mind," Rowle answered. "However, my priority is to ensure she is protected by one of the Sacred-28 families."

"Muggleborn?" Sirius asked surprised. "I figured you'd be looking at half-bloods or a witch from the continent."

"I don't remember my birth mother," Thorfinn told Sirius, as the older wizard refilled both whiskey tumblers.

"Wish I couldn't remember mine," Sirius muttered with a grimace.

"I was too little when she died," Thorfinn explained, ignoring the comment about Walburga Black. "I know my father remarried shortly after to a halfblood. She never had much to do with me, and honestly, I don't even remember her name. Aunt Evie, however, his third wife, took over raising me from the house elves.

"Aunt Evie took over my education, and added muggle literature, math and sciences without ever speaking to my father about it. When he accidentally found one of my math text books, Aunt Evie convinced him it was foundational knowledge for Ancient Runes. She started citing Master Arithmancers on the spot to prove how integral understanding basic mathematics and formulas were to the art. Honestly, I think she just overloaded him on information that he wanted to escape."

Thorfinn paused, "She was clever. All of my peers' parents looked down on her, sneered behind her back over her blood status, but she'd constantly out maneuver them all. Pureblood witches couldn't keep up with her intellect or wit. More than once she'd endure a poorly phrased insult and cut them down in an instant."

"The house elves loved her, and even let her take over the kitchen at times. Once my father found us cooking, and without missing a beat, Aunt Evie explained that learning how ingredients reacted to one another would ensure that I was a potions prodigy. He asked her who told her this was true, and she told him to go ask Severus Snape. By the end of Fall Termof my first year at Hogwarts, my I significantly outscored every pureblood scion in my year. She even told him to confirm the fact with Professor Snape. Her lessons put me far ahead of every scion in my year when I finally started Hogwarts."

"What happened?"

"I arrived home during my third-year solstice break," Rowle said, his tone darkening. "There wasn't a trace of her in the manor. It was as though she'd never existed. My father ordered the house elves to destroy everything that indicated her presence."

"Did they?"

Rowle shook his head, with a grim smile. "No. Their loyalty had long ago shifted to Aunt Evie and me. The elves had hidden all of her belongings in the farthest corner of our attic for me to go through. My father never reported her death. So, when he was arrested, the Ministry presumed I still had a guardian."

"How did the ministry arrest him for Death Eater activities?" Sirius asked curiously. "His arrest was nearly a decade after the war ended."

"My birth mother apparently became sick of him hitting her, and ordered her nanny elf to follow him with a camera. Elf magic is powerful, and most wizards dismiss it. They don't think to ward against it, much less know how to detect it. Apparently, the elves used that corner of the attic to hide everything they never wanted my father to discover. I found hundreds of photographs of him torturing muggles, attending revels, and much worse depictions, while I was sorting through Evie's belongings."

"Does he know you're responsible for his incarceration?"

Rowle shrugged, "Hell if I know. I haven't seen him since the day the Aurors arrested him. He'll rot there if I have anything to say about it. He took the one family member I loved most. So, I took his freedom."

Sirius watched Rowle as he refilled their glasses again. "Aunt Evie proved more clever and powerful than any pureblooded witch or wizard. Even if I could contract with a member of the Sacred – 28, why would I want a mediocre witch, unable to think for herself?"

Rowle looked forlornly at the table before admitting, "She used to sneak me to amusement parks for my birthday."

"Lily, Harry's mum, took James and I once," Sirius said fondly, before focusing on the young wizard in front of him. "Pretty sure she immediately regretted it. Imagine two grown wizards running around and goggling at each ride, game, and muggle."

Rowle smirked at the image before Sirius turned serious.

"You do realize that a witch who falls under the protection of one of the old families will be more difficult to court," Sirius asked, watching as Rowle started shaking his head.

"I'm not concerned about that," Rowle answered dismissively. "It's about her safety. Right now, she's without any protection should someone target her."

"Are you worried she'll be used against you?" Sirius asked.

"She gets into enough trouble on her own," Rowle muttered, shaking his head. "Every time I turn around, she's in the Hospital Wing or picking fights with some pureblood scion. Leaving her unprotected isn't an option."

"Several families within the Sacred 28 are in favor of muggleborn immersion, why not go to them with this request?" Sirius asked.

"Publicly supporting the rights of muggleborns is a far cry from magically adopting one," Rowle answered. "Besides, most of those families believe Dumbledore is Merlin incarnate. The Weasley's may preach that muggleborns should be embraced, but they fail to follow their own advice. Not to mention they won't have the political clout to protect her."

"So, shackling her with the baggage of my house is a better bet?" Sirius asked him. "We haven't even addressed the fact that I've been incarcerated for the last twelve years. What makes you confident your witch will agree to this arrangement?"

"Because she already trusts you," Thorfinn answered as Sirius suddenly sat upright, suddenly the very image of house patriarch.

"Listen very carefully, and if you lie to me, I will show you why my family's reputation is accurate," Sirius said as Rowle nodded. "Exactly how are you acquainted with Hermione?"

"I've been teaching her to how to properly duel since her second year," Thorfinn answered. "How to subconsciously tune in to her surroundings, react instantaneously, cast without someone noticing, hit your target while moving amongst crowds, that sort of thing."

"Dueling," Sirius repeated, "You convinced Hermione Grangerto have illegal duels, not only in public, but that could get herexpelled if caught."

"She's extremely competitive," Rowle answered. "It's not like I ever told her what my intentions were."

"You goaded her into it," Sirius said starting to laugh uproariously. "Kitten hates to lose. She's probably been reading every book she can get her hands on."

"Witch is clever. She only needs to see me cast a spell once before she's perfected it. She'll also toss obscure medical spells, used for opening a surgical incision," Rowle said.

"Certainly, explains why you're interested in courting her," Sirius said. "You do understand that muggles don't betroth their children anymore, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Aunt Evie covered that lesson," Rowle said sounding slightly exasperated. "Listen, I'm not trying to set up a betrothal contract with her. At least not until she's of age and has agreed to one. She'd hex both of our bollocks if she ever learned that we'd even discussed doing so. Your godson drags her head first into every dangerous situation he finds. I'm worried about her safety, particularly since she testified against Dumbledore. I don't want to leave her open to manipulation."

"I'll speak to her about it," Sirius agreed. "You will, however, treat her as daughter of the House of Black."


	11. Chapter 11

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 13

"Why did you accept this invitation?" Draco asked unable to keep the question to himself, while he and Narcissa waited in the foyer for Sirius Black to appear.

The Malfoy heir had dutifully escorted his mother to the newly established Black residence in Kensington for a formal meeting with the new family patriarch. The townhome was a far cry from the infamous residence Walburga kept at Grimmauld Place. Sirius had reopened a lesser known property owned by the family, which remained in far better condition than his childhood home. Narcissa completely approved of Sirius' decision to seal the decrepit 12 Grimmauld Place.

Smiling indulgently at her son, Narcissa answered, "A Black does not refuse a summons from the family patriarch."

"We're Malfoys," Draco protested instinctually, not expecting his mother to let out a light peal of laughter over his response.

"Spoken as your father's son," Narcissa said looking at Draco with a hint of bemusement. "No. Marriage does not mean a Black witch ceases her familial obligations. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has never released an heir to another house, not even through a marriage rite. Nor do I foresee Sirius amending that particular tradition in the near future. He's just as possessive as the rest of us."

"How does that even work?" Draco asked.

"The magics of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black remain binding far after death, and ensnare any child produced regardless of status," Narcissa answered before shrewdly eyeing her only child. "Which reminds me, that clause will be in any marriage contract your sign."

"I still do not understand," Draco said, ignoring the reference to a betrothal and returning to his original question. "Surely—"

"Draco," His mother interrupted, "The weight of a fallen house is a heavy knowledge I hope you never possess. Recent generations of our family chose shortsightedness and greed over honoring the family magics, while swearing they were doing just that through their heinous actions. We paid for it with our blood. I would much rather watch the line flourish with Sirius at the helm than see it dead and buried."

"Even at the expense of family traditions and obligations?"

Narcissa sighed as Draco's stubborn streak reared to the surface. Her child was often far too like his father for her taste. Lucius, just as Draco, throughout his childhood desperately sought after his father Abraxas' approval even to the detriment of himself. It was this desperation which allowed Lucius to be prodded into the service of the Dark Lord, a school chum of Abraxas'.

"Not all traditions are worth keeping," Narcissa answered, keeping her voice soft to force Draco to pay attention, her face carefully concealing her true emotions.

"My parents repeatedly chose their traditions over their own children. Ultimately, they disowned your aunt for falling in love with a muggleborn, allowed the other to marry a sadist, and put all their hopes in my marriage to fix their perceived shame."

"All throughout my childhood, the importance of family repeatedly was brought up. Nothing was more prioritized, yet look at your grandparents' choice to disown your aunt for her marriage. How could they reconcile their decision when family was supposedly their highest value?"

Draco remained silent as he watched his mother, who finally huffed in clear frustration, and emotion he'd rarely seen her display.

"Your great-aunt used to cut off the heads of her house elves and display them on the mantel as was a tradition from her side of the family," Narcissa deadpanned.

Draco grimaced at the image, "That's vulgar."

"An apt description of Aunt Walburga."

"Why would anyone find that fashionable?" Draco asked, clearly unable to shake the image from his mind.

"Because Aunt Walburga believed it was an important Black family tradition," Narcissa answered, driving home her point. "Draco, you have been gifted two beautiful family legacies that have been scarred in recent generations. What are our family mottos?"

"Always Pure' and 'Purity Will Always Conquer," Draco answered, as though it proved his mother wrong.

"Your grandparents and theirs chose to believe those mottos only had meaning due to bloodline. You will one day lead the Malfoy family. I suggest you discover alternate meanings of both mottos before then."

"Well said Cousin," Sirius said entering the townhouse foyer to greet the Malfoys. "Draco, do you really want one of your heirs to tattoo your family motto on their arse just to piss you off?"

Draco's eyes widened at the idea of such vulgarity, even as his own mother grinned.

"You really did that?" Harry asked, a grimace of his own etched upon his face as he escorted Hermione into the foyer behind his godfather.

"I'm disappointed you have to even ask that question," Sirius answered, smirking at Harry.

"Aunt Walburga was furious when several family scions reported it to their families after seeing a particular Marauder prank," Narcissa answered, confirming Sirius' claim. "Never have I seen Professor McGonagall so appalled and furious than that moment."

"I couldn't sit for a week after that stinging hex she hit me within the arse," Sirius mused before clapping his hands. "Right then, Narcissa, I'm delighted to formally present my daughter Hermione Black—"

"Granger," Hermione interjected as Sirius ignored her.

"Along with my god-son Harry Potter," Sirius finished. "As you can see, she's inherited the family stubbornness and vengeful streak."

"Excellent," Narcissa said smiling at her adopted niece. "Black witches are incredibly renowned for their ability to protect those they love. I have no doubt you'll fulfill this aspect of your legacy if the stories I've heard are true. Patriarch, this is my heir Draco Black."

"I thought his last name was Malfoy," Harry said to Sirius.

"Not during formal family gatherings," Sirius answeredgrinning. "Blacks are a possessive lot, and no one is considered good enough to claim a Black heir, which now that I have two children, I'm inclined to agree with that one family tradition."

The Receiving Floo, located in the foyer they occupied, flared to life with vibrant green fire, releasing a young witch with bright pink hair as she tripped over her own feet. Less than a moment later, a regal looking woman with dark wavy hair stepped out, and waved her wand over the prone witch with a sigh. The soot vanished from both newcomers as the younger witch popped to her feet.

"Wotcher Uncle Sirius!" The witch said, as her mother cleared her voice. Resignedly the pink haired girl corrected herself, "I mean hello Patriarch."

Sirius openly grinned as Narcissa stared at the older witch, "It's fine Nymphadora."

"Tonks," the girl corrected before she looked over Harry, Hermione and Draco. "You must be the cousins."

"I see you were wrong about her growing into her name Andie," Sirius said as his cousin sniffed in disdain. "I presume Ted continued to encourage it."

"You know he did," Andromeda answered, rolling her eyes,before turning to her sister. Narcissa and Andromeda stared at each other while Sirius and the children looked on over the sudden tension in the room.

"I see you managed to breed with that male veela of yours. Pity. I had fifty quid on you divorcing him," Andromeda said in a voice dripping with derision. Draco's eyes narrowed at the slight, fully expecting his mother to eviscerate the woman.

"Not all of us were failures at contraceptive charms, and actually possess a marital contract," Narcissa answered, her voice honeyed beyond reason. Of the onlookers, only Sirius appeared amused by the exchange until the two witches broke into laughter and hugged each other.

"What's going on mum?" Nymphadora asked first, her gaze narrowed suspiciously towards the Malfoys.

"Self-Preservation," Andromeda and Narcissa answered, each grinning conspiratorially at one another.

"Andromeda practically raised me," Narcissa explained, before sighing dramatically. "Druella Black was not a nurturing mother. She performed her duty of producing three daughters, failing at providing a son, and then handed us all off to nanny elves. It was Andie who looked after Bella and me. After Andie was removed from the family tapestry, we relied on coded communications from our childhood."

"Onlookers would only see derision," Hermione realized, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the two witches. Draco stared at his mother as though he'd never seen her in his life. "That's utterly brilliant."

"Andie, this is my son Draco," Narcissa proudly introduced. "Draco this is your godmother and her daughter Nymphadora, unfortunately circumstances what they were formal introductions were postponed until today."

"Tonks, Aunt Cissa," the pink haired witch corrected as Draco silently mouthed the word godmother.

"Not for formal introductions young lady," Narcissa primly corrected before focusing on Sirius. "Is Aunt Cassiopeia joining this afternoon?"

"No," Sirius answered, with a shake of his head. "Aunt Cassie informed me that I was, of course, free to act in whatever manner I believed best and receive her blessing. However, in exchange for her allegiance I was obligated to continually refuse all marriage contracts, mind my own business regarding her chastity or rather lack thereof, allow her to continue with her experiments in potions and magic, as well as guarantee her own residence without supervision."

"The real question is," Andromeda began before Narcissa took over.

"What did she threaten if you refused?"

"She told me about the skin filleting curse she invented while I was incarcerated," Sirius answered before smirking. "Then Aunt Cassie informed me she'd make Hermione the first BlackMatriarch by testing the spell on me should I not agree to her terms.

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Tonks were open mouth gaping at the answer.

"Needless to say, Aunt Cassie hasn't changed a bit. Now, let's adjourn to the parlour so we can discuss the direction of the family's future in detail. I believe Do


	12. Chapter 12

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 14

"Arcturus never formally removed Andie even though her parents and mine blasted her from the family tapestries," Sirius explained once they all had been served tea. Narcissa and Andromeda exchanged pointed glances at the mention of Druella's copy of the infamous family tree.

"Which means that aside from an announcement, nothing needs to be done to reinstate her," Sirius explained to Hermione and Harry. "Druella and Cygnus never addressed Tonks at all."

Sirius paused before looking at his first cousins, "I intend to formally and magically remove Bellatrix from the family line."

Neither sister visibly reacted at the pronouncement. Draco,however, winced and shook his head as though the mere idea physically pained him while Harry and Hermione exchanged confused looks, before Hermione asked Sirius to explain what a true disownment process entailed. Sirius, however, was not the one who spoke.

"Disownment is a final resort a family has to distance itself from one of its members and their actions," Narcissa explained in a soft voice as she looked at her newly adopted niece. "Primarilydue to the onerous magical demand involved in the ritual and how valued family is in our community."

"There's a ritual for disownment?" Harry asked curiouslyglancing between the adults. "I thought it was just declaring you were disowning someone."

"You can't just say a member of the family is disowned Harry," Sirius said shaking his head over how similar his godson was to James.

"I didn't say it, I declared it," Harry answered, even as Draco stared at him in clear disbelief. Rather than allow the discussion to continue, Narcissa delicately cleared her voice and continued her explanation.

"A portion of a witch or wizard's magic is drawn from what is known as 'family magics,' which is cultivated through the generations of magical heirs and, strengthened by the traditions celebrated on occasions such as, the various solstices throughout the year and Samhain. This inherited well is, unfortunately,responsible for the belief that purebloods have stronger magical reserves."

"In order to truly disown a family member requires cutting off their connection to the family magics," Andromeda said picking up the explanation. "Sole approval of the family Patriarch is not enough. A majority of the family's adult magically mature members must be of one mind to successfully perform the ritual."

"Aside from the three of us," Sirius said looking at Harry, Hermione and Tonks, "Bellatrix and Aunt Cassiopeia are the only other members of the Black family that fits the criteria. If we were to perform the ritual, Bellatrix's magical signature would no longer include that of our family, and it would greatly impact her magical core. Now, because Bella married into the Lestrange family, and used a traditional ritual, her magic also is connected to their familial magic."

"Your mother wanted to do that to you?" Harry managed after the gravity of such a ritual settled over him. He stared at Sirius with wide eyes.

"Walburga wasn't exactly sane," Sirius answered, before nodding towards his cousin. "Druella and Cygnus were so furious over Andie's elopement they believed it to be the only solution to end their perceived shame."

"Well that's just bloody stupid," Tonks muttered as Narcissa and Andromeda responded with a lecture on the witch cursing. "How can my grandparents have preferred inbreeding to Dad?"

"No one ever claimed they were intelligent," Sirius answered, earning a bright grin from the metamorphmagus.

"Is that why Great-Grandfather Arcturus refused to perform the actual ritual?" Tonks asked her mother. "I remember going to see him with Dad. Grandmother Melania would insist on holding me while asking how much of my magic I could control. She used to give me different challenges to test my abilities."

"Arcturus was slow to act. His preferred hands-off approach unfortunately allowed You Know Who to gain a foothold in our family, but it also kept me from getting removed," Andromeda explained. "By the time Arcturus made a decision, your metamorphmagus talents manifested. Arcturus may have been a purist, but in his mind Power is Power. Melania, however, always had a soft spot for children, particularly the little ones. She thought you were simply adorable."

"I still need to know your thoughts on disowning Bellatrix,"Sirius said, pulling the two sisters' attention back to the matter at hand. Each had a look of trepidation upon their face, but it was Narcissa who spoke first.

"Do it."

"Cissa," Andromeda intervened, surprise appearing on her face. "This isn't a decision to be taken lightly."

"Mum," Draco said shocked at her pronouncement. Narcissa, however, shook her head at the two of them.

"You weren't there," Narcissa said, her voice dropping. "Bella thrived amongst the Death Eaters. She became renowned for her cruelty and ingenuity for hurting her victims. Each sliver of praise from the Dark Lord consumed her, and she kept pushing further into Dark Magic."

"The attack against the Longbottoms wasn't even the worst," Narcissa said, her voice falling to a horrified whisper. She looked at Sirius, shame coloring her face as even Andromeda looked surprised at the admission.

"Bella, towards the end of the Dark Lord's reign, began bragging about annihilating muggleborn children and their families, and targeting squibs from pure families. The woman rotting away in Azkaban is not our sister. She's been gone for a long time."

The Black family encased themselves in silence after Narcissa's explanation for supporting Sirius' decision to remove her sister. Andromeda gathered her own thoughts before speaking. "Let's not act rashly. Sirius, aside from Bella's insanity and death eater status, why are you intent on removing her?"

Despite his clear urge to retort that Bella's actions were enough to condemn her, Sirius controlled his tongue and chose his words carefully.

"Our family reputation is abysmal amongst the majority of the British Enclave. Even with the Wizengamot declaring me innocent, there remains significant doubt regarding our intentions to move away from dark magic. I will not align us with Dumbledore and follow him blindly, not after what he did to Harry, James and Lily.

"Publicly removing Bella would be a significant step, and would cement an alliance with Augusta Longbottom, particularly after her reaction over Dumbledore's treatment of Harry. Not to mention, Hermione's the family's heir apparent."

Andromeda and Narcissa looked at Sirius alarmed at his last point.

"No one in their right mind would release Bellatrix or the Lestranges," Andromeda said before her eyes lit up. "You're afraid she'll break out like you did?"

"I doubt she'd succeed in the same manner that I did," Sirius answered. "That's not to say it's impossible for someone to break her out from the outside. All it takes is one opportunity. One careless or immoral guard to let her loose. Merlin, it's common knowledge that we didn't get every marked death eater."

"It wouldn't just be Hermione she'd be after," Narcissa said looking at Andromeda. "Certainly, she'll be furious over Sirius adopting a muggleborn, but she'll try to go after Nymphadora too."

"Tonks," Nymphadora corrected as her cousins stared at her, and Sirius tried to bury a smirk over the reflexive manner with which the Hufflepuff spoke.

"If Bella remains a full member of the family, any crime she commits against one of the girls would be considered House Business," Narcissa said.

"Removing her would ensure we could prosecute her in such an event in front of the Wizengamot," Sirius added. "Although it will also remove what little defense she may have against the Dementors guarding Azkaban."

"Andie," Narcissa said looking at her older sister, a pleading look in her eye. "Sirius is right. We cannot risk the girls, and I don't have to imagine her reaction of learning I didn't agree with her precious Lord."

"I know," Andromeda said, after Narcissa's eyes flickered to Draco. "I just wish there was another solution."

"Wait…" Hermione interrupted. "I appreciate the concern you've all expressed for my safety, but did this woman actually receive a fair trial? Are we certain this isn't just another case like Sirius'? Everyone believed him to be a devout death eater, but he isn't."

"Sweetheart, she was caught red-handed in the Longbottom home," Sirius explained, looking at her with compassion. "Nor was she ever shy about her allegiances. Documented dark mark and everything. Trust me when I say Bella is the real deal."

"We're in agreement then?" Narcissa and Andromeda nodded.

"What does this ritual entail?" Tonks interrupted. "Do you have to go to Azkaban and perform it with her in the room?"

"No, thank Merlin," Sirius swore, a hard glint appearing in his eyes. "You'll find that our family's obsession with its heirs is not only entirely creepy, but does come in handy upon occasion. Narcissa, I presume you've kept Draco up to date regarding Black Family Traditions?"

The haughty look Narcissa gave him was answer enough.

"Andie?"

"Unfortunately, she's forced me through most etiquette lessons," Tonks muttered petulantly as Harry and Hermione snickered.

"Don't get too jovial," Andromeda said clearly bemused at the two Gryffindor students. "As scions of your houses, you've much catching up to do."

"You're right," Sirius said sighing and running a hand over his face. "I keep forgetting how much there is to do. Narcissa, if you and Andie could coordinate getting Tonks and these two up to speed Last thing we need is someone trapping one of them in a potential betrothal."

"You promised!" Hermione hissed at him, before Sirius waved her off.

"I agreed not to set one up for you without your input and agreement," Sirius said. "However, I don't fancy explaining to your father that a wizard tricked you into a betrothal because you accepted jewelry without understanding what it meant.Although knowing you, it'll be first editions of some godforsaken book. Did I tell you he threatened to remove my teeth without any medication if it were to occur?"

Everyone save for Hermione promptly grimaced.

"You would go find the only muggle who sounds like a Black," Draco muttered. "Only one of them would develop such a creative and horrific punishment, much less threaten it."

"One of us," Sirius corrected Draco, before glancing towards his godson. "Merlin, I'm more concerned about a witch tricking Harry, and honestly would prefer to just avoid all potential duels regardless of which one gets trapped."

Draco snickered at Harry's sudden stricken face.

"Careful Draco," Narcissa said studying her son and then looking at Sirius. "We could always resurrect the tradition Walburga and Orion created. It would prevent such tomfoolery as unwanted betrothals."

"What tradition?" Hermione asked at the same time Draco bellowed, "Absolutely not!"

"If it keeps me out of falling for some obscure cultural practice, why not consider it?" Hermione asked glaring at Draco, completely missing the looks of amusement between Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa.

"Because they were first cousins!" Draco snarked back. "My mum is literally suggesting we enter a betrothal! Together."

None of them were prepared for Tonks to interrupt, "Technically you could marry Harry Draco. He's your cousin too. Remember his grandmother was Dorea Black?"

The Malfoy scion suddenly paled considerably, and muttered an apology to Hermione, who was now grinning even as Harry rapidly put space between the two wizards. Sirius recognizing when not to push his godson further intervened.

"Setting all betrothals aside, Druella managed to rigorously teach pureblood customs to you and Narcissa. Aunt Druella's obsession with those social rules even out ranked Walburga."

"What about the ritual?" Tonks asked impatiently, clearly not fond of the idea of etiquette lessons. "Exactly what does that entail?"

"All we need is a vial of Bellatrix's blood," Narcissa answered."As well as the three of us to be of one mind during the ritual, which means we all have to be committed to removing her."

"So, a trip to Azkaban is required," Harry concludeddespondently. "Sirius doesn't have to go, back does he?"

"No. Thankfully, no one must make that trip," Sirius answered, unable to keep from shuddering at the very idea. "The Blacks keep a vial of every member born into the family for this exact purpose, as well as a variety of other rituals I'd prefer not to get into right now. They're kept in our Gringotts vault."

"That's gross," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

"That's the Blacks for you," Draco answered shrugging. "They're known for being extreme."

"Are we allowed to witness the ritual?" Hermione asked turning towards Sirius. "From what Neville's said about his grandmother, she's quite severe. You may need to let her witness a ritual if you want her to ally with you."

"It wouldn't be exactly within normal traditions to allow an outsider to view such a ritual," Narcissa said, clearly weighing the benefits of such an exception. "Hermione isn't wrong, however, in her suggestion. It would erase any doubt Augusta may have without needing a test of Bella's magical signature after the rituals completion."

"Would allowing Neville to join as well help him with closure?" Harry asked his godfather. "I mean, if you're going to go through with removing her, we should try to make amends as much as possible, right?"

"It might best if Andromeda reaches out to the family," Narcissa suggested. "Merlin knows Augusta will reject any correspondence from me at this point, and I don't know how agreeable she'll be to you Sirius."

"I can certainly arrange an owl," Andie agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 15

The Daily Prophet collectively lost its mind over theannouncement that Bellatrix Lestrange had been ritually disowned from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Providing no room for speculation, Sirius, flanked by Andromeda and Narcissa Malfoy, publicly stated that Bellatrix'sremoval from the Black Family Magics was directly in response to irreversible actions she committed against the British Enclave in service to You Know Who.

"Terror has no place in our community," Sirius said, speaking from the conjured podium on the Ministry steps while flashbulbs went off in the three Blacks faces. Neither Andromeda nor Narcissa broke their composure for a moment as questions were shouted, and accusations against the Malfoys were hurled towards the two witches.

"It is our duty as upstanding members of the British Enclave to call out and denounce such atrocious behavior even within our own families," Sirius said. "Ignoring the choices of those closest to us only permits old wounds to fester and is a detriment to our society."

Harry and Hermione had been grateful they'd been given leave to spend the afternoon with Hermione's parents during the press conference. Rather than address the public, the two students spent the day running errands in Muggle London with the Grangers. They're absence, however, did not go unnoticed by the press.

Spurred by the public interest, the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly began digging into each action Sirius had undertaken since re-establishing his reputation. The articles which followed speculated more wildly than the one before it. While Rita Skeeter, penned articles praising Lord Black for leading by example, and reinvigorating the community responsibilities of House Patriarchs, other journalists opted to question the perceived altruism on display.

Opinions ranged amongst the public from blood purists who were privately outraged and publicly bemoaned the loss of family, Dumbledore Loyalists who believed Sirius' actions were nothing more than a power grab, to crackpots who insisted Sirius Black was angling to be the next Dark Lord.

The speculation grew so rampant and incorrigible that Augusta Longbottom finally stepped forward to confirm not only that she had witnessed the ritual with her own eyes, but that she fully accepted Sirius' Black actions as a step towards atonement to the atrocity inflicted upon her family. While it certainly quelled several of the more outlandish articles, it proved to stir even more gossip, including that there was a potential alliance between the Blacks and Longbottom families.

The evening the Black Family held the ritual, Augusta Longbottom joined them, escorted by their grandson. Despite the solemnness of the evening, Neville couldn't help admitting he was interested in seeing what magic was involved in the ritual.

"Removing a family member from accessing the Family's Magic is akin to ripping a limb from your body," Neville explained to Hermione and Harry while watching Narcissa, Andromeda and Sirius prepare for event. "Even if you're just removing a Squib. I don't think any family has used it for generations, much lesshave been willing to announce they've done so to the public."

"That sounds painful," Harry commented with a slight wince.

"It's supposed to be," Neville said. "At least for the person having their connection to the Family Magics broken. I am surprised to see Draco's mum participating. I wouldn't have thought she'd be willing to remove her own sister."

"From what she said," Hermione responded, "I don't think she considers Bellatrix to be the sister she once knew and based on what they told us she did to get into prison, she doesn't sound exactly human or sane."

"Still, it makes you reconsider how much freedom she has married to Malfoy," Neville commented. "Think he even knows she's here?"

"Would Lucius really prevent her from being here?" Harry asked looking perplexed.

"Gran never did believe the tripe about him being under the imperious curse when working for You Know Who. Can't imagine him enthusiastic about hurting one of his Death Eater buddies," Neville answered with a shrug.

"He did slip Ginny that possessed book," Harry muttered to Hermione. "Imagine giving that to a first year."

"I think it's more telling that he orchestrated a giant serpent to be let loose in a school that his son attends," Hermione pointed out. "Regardless, I don't envision anyone having the ability to twist Narcissa's arm."

"Aunt Narcissa," Harry corrected Hermione with a grin. "Remember you and Draco are second cousins now. Sirius said it's tradition to call his cousins aunt or uncle."

"I will hex you," Hermione snarked back before tilting her head. "Do you think she knows about what happened during our second year?" The three students looked at the adults before glancing back at each other.

"Wouldn't Lucius have bragged about setting up the Weasleys or rant when his plans were foiled?" Harry asked, as the three studied Narcissa. "He wouldn't have withheld that information from his wife, right?"

"I think the better question is what would Narcissa Malfoy do to protect her only child," Neville answered, a shiver running down his spine at the very thought.

"She did say Black witches are ruthless when protecting those they love," Hermione reminded Harry. "Remember she complimented me when Sirius told her I'd inherited the Black stubborn streak?"

"I know Dumbledore didn't exactly make a public announcement about Riddle setting a giant basilisk on students," Harry said, "But wouldn't he have been forced to explain what happened to the Board of Governors? They removed him for a brief time that year."

"Gran would have lost her mind if she'd learned about the basilisk," Neville said shaking his head at Harry. "If the Board of Governors knew about a basilisk, she'd have come home screaming about bureaucratic incompetence and Dumbledore's inability to accurately run Hogwarts."

"What's she got against Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked curiously, before Hermione elbowed him and he looked abashed. "I mean, not that it's any of my business."

Neville, however, waved him off, "Gran doesn't like to talk about You Know Who. Not that I really can blame herconsidering what happened to mum and dad. I presume Sirius told you two?"

"Yes," Hermione admitted with a look of empathy. "It's one of the reasons he invited you and your grandmother to witness the ritual."

"It means quite a bit to her," Neville said before smiling shyly. "Me too."

"It's the least we could do," Hermione answered. "Not only for the pain Bellatrix caused your family, but Neville, you were my first friend at Hogwarts. Not to mention you were never a prat about Harry getting thrown into that stupid tournament."

"Ron's been a wanker, hasn't he?" Neville asked forlornly. "Merlin, you'd have to be nuts to honestly think any fourth year genuinely wanted to fight a dragon. Who knows what Dumbledore was thinking by not letting you out of it?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, "Sirius has opinions on that."

"Trust me, so does Gran," Neville agreed with a wry grin, before he faltered. "I get the feeling she blames him for it."

"Is Professor Dumbledore to blame?" Hermione asked, knowing Neville was referring to his parents' attack.

"He didn't cast the curse," Neville answered shrewdly. "I don't know enough about the circumstances to condemn him or proclaim him innocent, only that my parents were Aurors and part of some group led by Dumbledore. Considering Sirius'lack of a trial for murder though, and how little he interferes with the stuff at Hogwarts, I'd say his hands certainly aren't as clean as he pretends."

"My parents have no idea that I was petrified during our second year," Hermione admitted, as both boys stared at her. "At the time, I suspected it was just bias because they're muggles. It's not like they could come to the castle."

"Now what do you think?" Neville asked her.

"I think we need to tell Sirius and your Grandmother about it. The whole second year, including about Riddle possessing Ginny."

"What good would telling them now do?" Harry asked. "It's not like we have the diary anymore. I doubt Lucius Malfoy or Dumbledore kept it."

"Harry, you don't honestly think Professor Dumbledore is going to be content with twiddling his thumbs while Sirius has custody of you, do you?" Hermione asked him.

"All he has to do is find substantial evidence that Sirius is an unfit parent, and appeal the Wizengamot' s decision," Neville added. "Custody disputes can get nasty, and well it's you. People tend to go a bit nuts when it concerns you."

"He could send me back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked, the fear showing in his eyes.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "Honestly, didn't you read any of the speech Andromeda and Narcissa made Sirius prepare for the press conference?"

"Do you see what I've been dealing with?" Hermione asked Neville who smirked. "Harry, as much as removing Bellatrix is to atone for her actions, it's also in large due to your safety."

"Yours too," Harry said. "Wait, my safety?"

"Leaving Bellatrix Lestrange in the family means Dumbledore can argue that Sirius is demonstrating support for her actions. Granted it wouldn't be viable, but it's a preemptive measure to protect you."

Harry's eyes widened, as Neville nodded, "People aren't exactly sane when it comes to You Know Who."

"Clearly," Harry snorted. "Either they're terrified or obsessed with him. I suppose telling them can't hurt, but I just don't want to have Ginny get in trouble."

"Ginny was possessed. It's not like she willingly set loose a giant snake on her classmates," Hermione corrected. "Although, I've no doubt they spun it that way to her."

The three Hogwarts students fell silent as they continued watching Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa perform the ritual. The magic the three adults wielded curved around them, combining with the others and targeting the vial of blood centered between the three. It was difficult to look away from the pure magic encasing the three magi, and when the twisted streams attacked the vial of blood a bright light erupted.

By the end, Narcissa, Sirius, and Andromeda each looked as though they might collapse from exhaustion as the house elves fluttered around them. It was when Sirius and August started speaking after invigoration draughts were passed around that Hermione and Harry noticed Neville fidgeting.

"Neville, is everything alright?"

"Hermione," Neville's voice suddenly sounding stiff and formal, "I apologize for my grandmother's sense of traditionalism. While she certainly supports progressive policies when appropriate, there are still certain traditions she refuses to give up."

"Why?" The witch asked, a look of confusion appearing on her face. "Your grandmother has been nothing short of lovely."

"I don't want you to misunderstand," Neville said beginning to stammer, reminding them both of how shy the wizard was their first year. "You're beyond brilliant, especially at magic, not to mention that you are an incredible friend."

"Neville, what is going on?" Hermione asked. "Just spit it out."

"I don't want to marry you," Neville blurted. Hermione stared absolutely gob smacked at him, while Harry, helpfully, erupted into a great peel of laughter. It took Hermione far longer than she cared to admit finding her voice again.

"Of course, you don't want to get married!" She finally hissed at him. "What fourth year is thinking about marriage?! Have you lost your mind?"

Hermione paled rapidly, "Did I do something that made you thought I wanted to get married?!" Hermione yelped as Harry bent over struggling to breathe.

"What? No!" Neville answered serving to elicit another burst of laughter from Harry. "It's not my idea. My gran…she thinks…she plans on speaking to Sirius about setting up a betrothal. Apparently, you've proven yourself a capable witch and she likes you."

Hermione's face had turned a brilliant shade of pink, even as Harry continued laughing next to her.

"Stop it Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Sirius agreed to refuse any betrothals until I'm of age. He's not able to trap me in one."

Neville looked unbelievably relieved at the information.

"Besides, I'd worry more about your Gran's reaction when we tell them about the giant snake."


	14. Chapter 14

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 10

Despite Harry's trepidation towards returning to school, the young wizard couldn't remove the grin from his face. Each time he glanced over at Hermione as the two settled into an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, his smile would renew and broaden.

"Stop it," Hermione hissed at him after catching him staring at her again. "It's getting weird at this point."

"Nope!" Harry said cheerfully, as the witch glared at him. "As your official big brother it's my job to annoy you!"

"Clearly my parents lost their minds," Hermione muttered before correcting Harry, "Have you conveniently forgotten I'm older than you? The adoption didn't make us siblings, if anything we're cousins."

"God-siblings!" Harry cheerfully declared as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sirius said legally, god-siblings are as good as biological siblings, and that the wizarding community treats the two equally."

"Shocking considering their abysmal record on equality," Hermione answered, still frustrated over the entire situation. Rather than continue to indulge her insolence, Harry ignored her.

"Now, if you're itching to use the word cousin," the black-hairedwizard said, "Remember, Sirius said officially you're Malfoy's second cousin. Aunt Narcissa seemed inclined to uphold the marriage between first cousins' rule. His reaction was excellent."

"While Voldemort may not have succeeded in killing you, if you keep this up, I'll make death stick," Hermione said sweetly. Harry, however, was too busy daydreaming to take her threat seriously.

Sirius, along with Narcissa and Andromeda, tried their best to prepare the two underage students for the public's reaction to their sudden change in social status. However, neither truly believed anyone would care Sirius was their guardian until they arrived at Platform 9 ¾. When the three of them stepped through the barrier, nearly all conversations ceased as the crowd spotted them and then erupted into whispers.

The only individuals not staring at the trio were the muggle parents escorting their children.

"How in Merlin's saggy tits is this so interesting?" Harry demanded as his frustration bled into his voice. "The reaction from my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire wasn't nearly this bad."

"At least then it was only you they were just staring at," Hermione muttered, as Harry gave her a half-hearted glare. "What? It's true! Before I was just the supportive friend no one cared about. Now, you've gone and lumped me into it."

"Chins up," Sirius said, glancing at Harry who was fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. "Stop it Harry. Ignore all of them, your family, and family has each other's backs. Narcissa has Draco keeping an eye out as well."

"Family unity," Harry said nodding, perking up at the reminder he now had a sibling and a godfather. "Got it."

"If we weren't in public, I'd hex you," Hermione said looking at Sirius with a very wide and fake smile.

"Now you're acting like a true Black!" Sirius exclaimed,tweaking her nose, and earning a growl from the young witch. "Alright, I'll make you a deal; behave and I'll restore the Black Library first so you can have access."

Sirius' bribe caused Hermione's eyes to widen while Harry snickered at her.

"Our ancestors' collection rivals that of Hogwarts, but with first editions," Sirius told her, grinning over the fact his plan was working. "Not to mention the number of books in the collection, which are the only copies left in existence."

"Sirius, you know she's got to go back to school right?" Harry asked, glancing at Hermione, who appeared ready to demand Sirius take her directly to this haven. Come on sis, we've got to get on the train."

"Fine," Hermione grumbled before looking at Sirius, and putting on her haughtiest impression of Pansy Parkinson and demanded, "As my new magical guardian, it is your duty to ensure my trunk is properly loaded onto the Express."

Instead of looking put out, Sirius grinned and swept into a low bow, loudly declaring, "It would be my absolute delight to assist the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

Predictably, Sirius' voice carried well into the crowds and recaptured everyone's attention as Hermione glared at him. Harry was far too busy laughing at Hermione's expense to notice, and followed Sirius onto the train with his own trunk. Sirius gave them one last pep talk before he departed, leaving the two alone.

"Do you think it'll really be different at school?" Harry asked. "It's not like we're not the same people we were before break."

"Logic isn't a strength of the Wizarding World," Hermione said shrugging. "I mean look at the reaction to your status as a champion. If it involves salacious gossip, people seem to lose their minds. I think Sirius has tried to down play it, but I think the adoption and your guardianship affected political landscapemore than we first assumed. attention. I will admit I'm grateful that Rita Skeeter isn't writing rude lies about me anymore."

"I think Sirius would kill her if she did," Harry agreed with a grin. "I still can't believe your parents agreed so easily. I assumed they'd hate the idea."

Hermione groaned, "I know. I was counting on them to say no the moment Sirius brought it up. You should've heard my mum."

"She did seem thrilled when we were purchasing new clothes," Harry said, fussing with his sleeve again. Ever since Sirius had forcibly bought Harry a new wardrobe, he hadn't been able to stop fidgeting with it. Originally, Hermione teased Harry about his new "refinement." That line of jokes ended the moment Sirius and her mum informed her she'd be getting a new set of clothing too.

"You have to look the part," Jean had insisted. "Sirius' social status, which is now yours, requires a certain level of qualitywhen it comes to clothing. You'll be getting new school robes as well as every day wear both muggle and magical."

"I am happy with my current belongings," Hermione protestedas Jean laughed at her.

"You just hate shopping. Now don't spoil my fun. Sirius has set up a bank account for you in both a muggle bank and Gringotts. I cannot wait to go to Harrods and Saks Fifth Ave!"

Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when the compartment door slid opened, revealing two younger witches.

"Hi Ginny," Harry greeted, hiding his surprise by gesturing for the two to join them. "Who's your friend?"

"Hello Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood," the blonde answered with a wide smile, before looking over at Hermione. "It's lovely to meet you Hermione Black."

Harry promptly groaned, "Don't get her started. She hasn't stopped complaining about the adoption since it happened."

"You are not excited to gain a family?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the left and studying Hermione.

"Really? I figured you'd be over the moon," Ginny said with an impish grin. "You know, since you now can reenact the scene from Beast and Beauty where he shows her the library."

"Beauty and the Beast," Hermione corrected.

"When did you see a muggle movie?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny.

"Over the summer when I visited Hermione," Ginny answered. "Really though, if Aunt Muriel is to be believed The Blacks' library has always been one of the most extensive of all the old families."

"Sirius started bribing her with books," Harry supplied, grinning at Ginny when Hermione groaned. "He's absolutely delightedabout having Hermione join the family."

"The amount of times he's outright called me ''Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black' or some variation is criminal," Hermione told the two girls.

"She hates it," Harry added, "Which of course makes him use the moniker even more. Not to mention he's been using any excuse to spend his money on muggle stuff."

"Apparently his greatest joy in life are wasting his parents' money on everything they abhorred in life," Hermione explained. "Both were blood purists and hated that he was a Gryffindor."

"How are your parents handling it?" Ginny asked. "I was surprised when you wrote me about Sirius' intent to adopt you. It's rare enough with magical orphans, but I've never heard of a situation like yours."

"My mum is absolutely enchanted by Sirius," Hermione said with a shake of her curls. "It's like they've become instant best friends and she's just as incorrigible as him when it comes to spending his money. Dad, of course, just says that he'd rather indulge her shopping habits with Sirius' fortune than his own."

"Still though," Luna said thoughtfully, "Surely your parents had some hesitation when approached."

"Sirius started by explaining the system of houses, which the wizarding world defers to legally, and that I'm at a distinct disadvantage as a muggleborn. He also brought up the fact that he owes me a life debt."

"No wonder the familial bond took so strongly," Luna commented whimsically.

Ginny's eyes widened, "He does? Well then, I'm not surprisedhe insisted on magically adopting you rather than simply declaring you under his protection."

"Why would a life debt make a difference?" Harry interjected looking between the three witches.

"Life debts invoke a witch's or wizard's magical core," Luna said. "Intervening in a life or death situation is often provoked by the very essence of our magic."

"Which means that if you ignore a debt that's been invoked it can fracture your core," Ginny said. "Life debts are never to be taken lightly, even if you have one that's never called up to be paid. By adopting Hermione magically, it's the same as if she was born into the family. It'll give him the ultimate ability to protect her."

"Sirius convinced my dad by explaining the tradition of courting a witch and betrothals," Hermione added looking at Harry. "I was furious at first, until he told me that without a Patriarch I could easily be forced into a contract against my will."

"He's right," Luna said nodding. "It's why many families choose to create a betrothal contract when the children are young. My father contracted me with Theo when we were toddlers."

Everyone turned to stare at her, "Theodore Nott?"

"Yes. Our mothers were quite close before their deaths."

"Does Sirius intend on accepting contracts for you? He wouldn't betroth you before graduation, would he?" Ginny asked, turning back to Hermione whose eyes were suddenly narrowed.

"I will castrate him without magic if he even thinks about it,"Hermione seethed, before slumping into her seat. "This isn't what I wanted. Sure, learning more about the Wizarding World traditions was always something that fascinated me, but I'm proud of my muggle heritage."

"You're not losing it," Harry reminded her. "You're just gaining a magical family too, not to mention the library you're getting."

A wide smile bloomed on Ginny's face, "Good to see some things never change. Is it alright if if Luna could join our study sessions this year Hermione? She's brilliant with magic. Sees more than the other students, and some of the Ravenclaws aren't very welcoming to her."

"Ravenclaws aren't always great at setting aside their competitive nature. I've no doubt the source of your housemates' ire is because you're outwitting them all. Of course, you're welcome to join us Luna," Hermione said smilingas Luna returned it. "Harry will be as well."


	15. Chapter 15

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 11

"Tell me the truth, how bad has it been?" Harry asked Hermione, sliding into a seat next to her in the Great Hall for breakfast. Hogwarts' winter term had started nearly two weeks ago, and the two Gryffindors refused to deviate from Sirius' demand that they operate as a cohesive unit. Anytime either were outside of their dorms, both were glued to the others' hip, which of course only served to fuel the Hogwarts gossip mill to implode.

Hermione minutely shook her head without bothering to look up from the tea she was drinking. Rather than press her, Harry filled his plate with his favorite breakfast foods. Since moving in with Sirius, Harry had been overwhelmed with various "life lessons" his godfather believed he needed to master. Sirius' most prominent when it came to acquiring information was to refrain from speaking and allow your mark to fill the silence.

"A muggleborn pride brigade was formed to deal with the traitor," Hermione finally muttered after glancing around to see if anyone was listening in. Despite the wide berth their housemates had started providing since term resumed, Hermione chose to lower her voice to ensure only Harry could hear her.

"A traitor to what?" Harry asked, his face scrunched up in confusion, his fork full of scrambled eggs pausing on its path to his mouth. "Did you leak secrets belonging to the Crown?"

Hermione, ignoring Harry's cheekiness, shrugged, "Who knows? I'd never attribute intellect to our classmates. Honestly, even if you combined their intelligence, you'd get fewer than a minimum amount of brain cells to rub together."

"Merlin, you sound like Snape," Harry muttered into his cup of pumpkin juice. Hermione stared at him, before erupting into a peal of high-pitched laughter.

"You're terrible," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Honestly the only forgivable part of the entire ordeal is that I've managed to completely avoid Ronald."

"Try sharing a dormitory with him," Harry retorted. Despite his previous humor at Hermione's expense, the Boy Who Livedaggressively stabbed the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"I can't even hide out in our dorm without hearing him whine about 'pretentious prats who are unable to live outside of the spotlight."

"That's incredibly specific," Hermione said trying not to show her amusement. "Does he even know what a spotlight is?"

"I doubt it. I was just paraphrasing. It doesn't matter how he phrases it, Ron never shuts about it."

"Well, I haven't had to deal with Ronald, but the ringleader of the Muggle Brigade lives in my dorm," Hermione shared, trying to cheer Harry up.

"Who?"

"Faye Dunbar."

"Why haven't I heard of her before?" Harry asked, before taking a bite of breakfast. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because as delightful as you are," Hermione said, "You're not exactly cognizant of your surroundings even when they're hitting you upside the head."

"Ouch," Harry muttered halfheartedly. "Way to soften that blow. So, who is this girl?"

"She's the other Gryffindor muggleborn witch in our year, and is taking my adoption into Sirius' family as a personal affront. Anytime I'm within hearing distance of her, Faye starts lecturing about the progressive superiority of muggle culture. I don't know if anyone buys into her rants, but it's still irritating. Her favorite activity is now gossiping with Lavender and Parvati over the importance of family and loyalty."

"Of course, it is," Harry said.

"When did I become the poster child for muggleborns?" Hermione demanded, stabbing her food a little too aggressively. "My parents are muggles, I'm not. Merlin forbid I celebrate the fact that I'm a witch."

"What's a poster child?" Ginny asked, sliding onto the bench across from the two god-siblings, while taking note of the wide gap separating them from the rest of the Gryffindors. "People aren't really that pissed about your adoption, are they?"

"Go ask Faye Dunbar," Hermione answered dryly. "If you were to believe her, I was born into the Royal family only to abandon them for the Germans during World War II."

"Royal Family?" Ginny asked, before focusing on the latter of Hermione's comment, "What's World War II?"

"Britain has a constitutional monarchy, and a royal family. The Queen has authority over everyone in the British Enclave muggle and magical alike," Harry explained, nodding towards Hermione to answer Ginny's unspoken questioning of his knowledge, before he continued explaining.

"During the 1930s, the muggle world erupted into an all-outbrawl. Germany and Britain were on opposite sides."

"Imagine if Dumbledore had a daughter and she ran off to marryGrindelwald's son at the height of the conflict," Hermione addedto clarify. Ginny promptly spewed the gulp of pumpkin juice she'd been prepared to swallow. "See, there you go."

"I could really have done without imagining Dumbledore procreating," Ginny muttered, earning snickers from Harry and Hermione.

"Sirius did say people were bound to react negatively," Harry said sighing. "I just hoped he'd been overexaggerating."

In a very unladylike, but certainly a Weasley mannerism, Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"Sorry," She said apologetically, wiping her face free of the juice. "If my mum's reaction is anything to go by, Sirius underestimated the amount of anger over the situation."

"Why would your mum care?" Harry asked looking confused. "After how often she told me I was too skinny I figured she'd be happy I'm not living with the Dursleys anymore."

"My mum has opinions," Ginny answered, "She's not particularly quiet about them."

"I don't get why people are upset.," Harry said. "Did you know until Sirius bought me my own clothes, I've never owned any outside of Dudley's oversized hand-me-downs and my school robes?"

"You hate those clothes," Hermione reminded him.

"They're still mine," Harry said dismissively as he continued to look at Ginny. "Purebloods, like Malfoy, always complain that muggleborns don't fit in culturally, so why are they furious Hermione's doing just that? What's the big deal?"

"Well, most people are stupid," Ginny answered succinctly. "Rather than hold Dumbledore and Hogwarts accountable for ignoring attacks on students and hiring incompetent defense professors, they berated me for a megalomaniac manipulating me into a puppet."

Harry looked at her, surprised by the information, "They blamed you?"

"Never trust anything that can think for itself," Ginny said shaking her head. "My dad kept repeating some variation of that line the summer after term ended. Just like the Wizarding Community has deified Harry for defeating You Know Who, they've done the same with Dumbledore."

"What do you mean deified?" Harry asked, sounding startled.

"Harry, my mum would tell me bed time stories about you saving all of us," Ginny answered, bemused at the horrified look on his face.

"That's mildly disturbing," Harry muttered.

"Why do you think I was terrified to talk to you my first year?" Ginny asked, laughing with Hermione over Harry's obvious discomfort. "No one wants to learn the flaws of their heroes or have them see yours."

"Surely the amount of evidence submitted to the Wizengamotwould be enough to convince the public of Dumbledore endanger Harry?" Hermione asked.

"A lot of witches and wizards believe Dumbledore is Merlin reborn, including my parents. Aside from Dumbledore outright declaring himself a Dark Lord I don't see that changing," Ginny said thoughtfully. "Although it'd be interesting to see how many would keep supporting him."

"How'd your mum explain the abuse charges?" Hermione asked, her curiosity overriding her since of injustice.

"Sirius manufactured the evidence, brainwashed Harry, and tricked the Wizengamot into ruling against Dumbledore," Ginny answered with a straight face and even tone.

"Sirius would be so impressed with himself," Harry said starting to grin over the absurdity. "He'd brag about it to Remus and my dad. Merlin he'd never stop telling that story. He'd be insufferable, especially knowing he managed to dupe wizards like Lucius Malfoy."

"More than the usual amount of insufferable?" Hermione asked,cheekily before turning back to Ginny. "Alright all-knowing one, why is everyone pissed about Sirius adopting me?"

Ginny grinned, "Must be driving you mad that I know more than you on a subject. What do you actually know about your knew family?"

"Pretentious, pureblooded, inbred, rich," Hermione answered as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Trust Hermione to lump wealth amongst negative family traits," Harry said. "According to Sirius his family hated muggles and blood traitors, and a lot of them sided with You Know Who."

"The Black Family is the oldest living pureblood line in the British Enclave, and are considered wizarding royalty. Historically, they've wielded incredible amounts of power both socially and politically. Now, why would adopting a muggleborn rankle feathers?"

"Traditionalists would view it as betrayal of pureblood values," Harry answered thoughtfully. "Sirius said his mum tried to disown him as a teenager."

"Reviving the family line means politically those in power will now have to contend with Sirius. It certainly would rankle individuals who presumed they'd occupy the influence once held by the Blacks, Hermione answered before adding, "I understand the angry inbred bigots. What I don't comprehend is why muggleborns are suddenly pissed."

"Can't help you there," Ginny answered shrugging, before she grinned impishly at her two friends. "As one of the inbred, my expertise is limited to those similar to my birth."

Harry and Hermione snickered in response.

"Best guess is that they're jealous or insecure," Ginny added, taking a bite of food as Ron walked up behind the two and cleared his throat.

"Ginerva, exactly what do you think you're doing?" Ronald demanded, his voice carrying across the Great Hall.

"Breaking my fast, Ronald," Ginny answered, not bothering to look at her older brother. "Mother insists it's the most important meal of the day, or have you already forgotten?"

Neither Harry nor Hermione successfully managed to suppress their amusement over Ginny's clearly mocking tone. Everyone in Hogwarts knew the youngest witch hated her first name. No one, not even the Slytherins, were stupid enough to use it within her hearing. Predictably Ron's ears began darkening rapidly ashe processed his little sister's response.

"You can't be friends with them!" Ron sputtered, grasping for a comeback. "Mum told you to cut ties with both of them. Weasleys don't tolerate the likes of them."

"If you ever thought I'd listen to that idiotic demand, you're dumber than the gnomes who live in Mum's garden…. collectively," Ginny said coolly, as several Gryffindor students started scooting closer to the sibling argument.

"They're dark wizards!" Ron yelled, as Ginny stared at him with a bored look on her face. "They proved it by joining the Black family. You know that family is aligned with Morgana! They all supported You Know Who and the dark arts. Just because they publicly renounced their mad cousin for a publicity stunt doesn't mean it fools anyone. Black wasted no time getting chummy with the Malfoys."

Ron's vulgar level of volume, by this point, had attracted the attention of every student in the Great Hall, in time to hear him accuse the Black Family of consorting with multiple Dark Lords. Even the Slytherin students looked appalled at his audacity. unfold. Hermione and Harry glared at their former friend, as Ginny appeared to ignore him.

"If you're quite finished Ronald I'd like to actually enjoy my breakfast."

Angrily, Ron yelled back, "Do you honestly think they'll ever trust you? You're nothing more than a living token to prove they're not bigots. Their family has always sneered at ours over Dad's job. They disowned Aunt Cedrella for marrying Septimius. You're nothing except a blood traitor in their eyes. Merlin You know what they do with squibs in that family."

The Great Hall was silent after Ron's comment about squibs. While many families had squibs born, none of them remained. It was never spoken about, but a quiet shame born by the family. Everyone waited with bated breath for Ginny's response. When she didn't immediately speak, a smug expression began to transfix itself on Ron's face.

"You mean, the Black Family disposed of squibs just as our grandfather made our uncle disappear for his lack of magic?" Ginny asked, her voice quiet, but carrying across the large chamber.

"Dad preaches muggle rights, and is obsessed with their inventions," she said in the same even tone. "Yet he can't bring himself to acknowledge his own brother for being born with magic. Exactly how are we any different?"

Harry and Hermione had never seen Ron's face so mottled or ears the current shade of scarlet. The wizard was so angry he was visibly shaking. Ginny, on the other hand, wasn't even looking at her brother. Instead the witch was eating breakfast, as though she hadn't just committed an enormous faux pa in front of the entire school.


	16. Chapter 16

_Three updates coming at you. For that of the story they fit better before the hogwarts winter term._

Chapter 12

The consequences Ginny Weasley's public evisceration of her brother arrived at Hogwarts two days later. A giant of aSlytherin seventh year interrupted her potions class Thursday morning, handing Professor Snape a note. The dour potions professor barely glanced at it before responding to the student.

"Miss Weasley is quite occupied with her classwork. You'll have to inform the headmaster she will be along to his office after she completes the assignment," Professor Snape drawled.

"Her parents are waiting for her in his office," The student explained without looking away from Snape.

"The pitiful planning of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley does not concern me in the least. I am employed to ensure their daughter is educated properly, which means she must complete the assignment rather than indulge an unannounced visit with mummy and daddy. Please inform the Headmaster that Miss Weasley will be delayed."

Ginny never received special treatment from her potion'sprofessor prior to this moment. While she was not at all inclined to hearing why her parents had showed up at Hogwarts, Ginny did suspect his refusal to release her from class was motivated by the desire to irritate her father.

Regardless of the reasoning, Ginny wasn't willing to waste an opportunity to delay seeing her parents. She chose not to rush a single step of her potion, and ended up being one of the last in her class to complete the project.

"It's good to see you prioritize your education, even if your parents fail to do so," Snape told her as she turned in the completed potion.

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny answered before he sent her off to the Headmaster's office. It wasn't a long walk by any means from the dungeons, though Ginny certainly took her time in getting there. A fact which she knew would irritate her mother to no end.

"You were sent for nearly an hour ago," Molly Weasley said when Ginny finally joined her parents and the Headmaster in his office.

"I was in potions," Ginny answered, dropping into the only empty chair in the room. "Working, I might add, with highly volatile ingredients. It's not like I could just leave it. You didn't really expect a teacher like Snape to release me before the assignment was completed?"

"Do not take that tone with me young lady," Molly scolded her.

Ginny looked at her mum thoroughly unimpressed before sighing and asking, "What are you doing here mum?"

"Your brother wrote to us regarding your atrocious behavior in the Great Hall earlier this week," Molly answered, clearly working herself into a long tirade.

"Why not send a howler?" Ginny asked, already knowing her parents played favorites. "Last year, Ron stole and crashed the car. Neither of you showed up then."

"The circumstances are far different young lady," Molly answered, shaking her head, refusing to cow to Ginny's pointed comment. "Your father and I are absolutely appalled you would speak to your brother in such a derogatory manner, and in public no less. Have you no shame? Do you even realize how out of line you were the other day? Of all things to discuss in front of the school body, do you realize how inappropriate you were?What were you thinking?"

"Ron was being an arse," Ginny responded. "I gave him multiple times to walk away, he failed to do so."

"Watch your language! I want an explanation Ginerva."

"He chose to pick a fight with me in the middle of breakfastbecause I was sitting with my friends. I wasn't going to tolerate it," Ginny answered.

"Your brother's behavior does not excuse your own," Molly saidfirmly. "You cannot go around publicly shouting at him. Have you any idea how much embarrassment you've caused your father and me? Merlin, what if one of the students shares what happened with their parents? Your spitefulness could cost your father his job!"

Ginny looked at her mother, "I presume you'll be discussing this with Ron as well since he's the one who started the fight and brought up the topic of squibs."

"Your father and I will choose how to deal with your brother. However, Ron did not announce the strained relationship your father has with your uncle to the entire school," Molly answered.

"Strained relationship?" Ginny scoffed. "Dad doesn't even know where his brother lives, much less if he's even alive! You call that strained? It's non-existent."

"Your father did not make the choice to remove his brother from the family," Molly said. "He was a child himself at the time. Blaming him for the action is unfair."

"Has he ever attempted to find Uncle Charles?" Ginny asked. "At any time after he was of age? It's not like the ministry wouldn't have information about him. Besides, I never said I blamed Dad. I said it was hypocritical of him to champion muggles, yet deny his brother exists simply because Uncle Charles was born a squib."

"It is not your job to shame your father for a decision his parents made decades ago!"

Ginny knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her mother on this topic, and strategically decided it was time to retreat.

"Duly noted, sorry I embarrassed you. I have class. See you at Easter break."

"Ginerva Weasley, we are not through!" Molly shouted, freezing Ginny in her place. It was Arthur who intervened.

"Your brother mentioned in his letter that he is concerned about the choices in friendship you've been making, even after the discussion we had with the two of you at Christmas."

"You mean the rules you issued, and Ron agreed to follow. I made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't be abiding by that stupidity."

"Harry is a nice young lad," Arthur said, preventing Molly from erupting at her daughter. "Your mother and I, however, are concerned about the individuals surrounding him. Currently, Harry is being influenced by the wrong sort of people and we're are concerned about having you exposed to such behavior."

Ginny was in no way fooled by the words being delivered by her father. They did not belong to him at all. Not only did Arthur Weasley not have that cadence when he spoke. It was more than obvious this line had been fed to him by the old man seated behind the Headmaster's desk.

"At least we know where Ronald developed the inability to think for himself," Ginny responded, glaring at her father. As Arthur Weasley's jaw plummeted, Molly let out an indignant shriek.

"Miss Weasley, perhaps you would enjoy a lemon drop," the headmaster offered. Turning, Ginny gave him a scathing look.

"Nice attempt, but you're not going to drug me with a calming draught," Ginny answered, noting with glee the look of surprise that flickered across his face at her spot-on accusation.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly hissed angrily. "We did not raise you to behave this way. You cannot just accuse the headmaster of drugging students. Apologize at once."

"I'm not accusing him," Ginny said, still looking at the old man. "I'm stating a fact. Have you all forgotten who lived in my head for a year when I was eleven? Tom didn't just use me as a puppet. He shared secrets, and he had many about you Professor."

"Not that business again," Molly muttered under her breathwhile Dumbledore did his best to remain unrattled. Unfortunately, Ginny still heard her.

"That business," Ginny repeated, her voice hardening as she glared at her parents.

"Oh right, you mean the ordeal your eleven-year-old child endured when she was possessed by a megalomaniac; who's name you're too terrified to say."

"Ginerva—"

"No. You've told me to shut about it for too long," Ginny said cutting off her father. "None of you ever tried to do anything other than blame me. Never mind that I was targeted by Lucius Malfoy because Dad can't stop antagonizing him at every opportunity and that I nearly died as a result."

"Nor did you ever bother to even try to hold Dumbledore accountable for ignoring multiple attacks on students by a class XXXX magical creature roaming freely in the school. A man responsible for a school of underage children didn't even bother asking the Ministry for help because he was too busy using it as a test for Harry."

"No, we should just be grateful he didn't expel Ginny. After all, Dumbledore knows best. Can you imagine the terror we'd inflict if the public knew Ginny was possessed by the Dark Lord and used to attack her classmates?" Ginny sneered at the three adults.

"Instead, you told an eleven-year-old girl to never talk about that business again. You expected me to just be normal like I was beforehand."

"Let's not bother seeking out psychological treatment after such an ordeal. We should just be grateful no one knows about it. She'll just bounce back. After all, Dumbledore knows best. "

Ginny had never spoken to her parents in such a manner. Even in the immediate aftermath of her first year, she never actually showed the anger and turmoil she was feeling. Each time she did attempt to discuss the events surrounding Tom, her parents would insist she stop.

"Regardless," Arthur said clearing his voice, and out of habit chose to ignore the outburst Ginny just had.

"We're gravely concerned about you fraternizing with a family like the Blacks considering your history with dark magic."

"You cannot be serious," Ginny retorted, wanting to scream in frustration.

"Of course, we're serious. While Mr. Black may have been found innocent, his family has proven loyal to the dark lord and has an extensive history of exploiting dark magic. You're too young to know of the crimes they've committed and gotten away with," Arthur said, while Molly nodded behind him.

"Not to mention the fact that the man spent twelve years in Azkaban," Molly added. "Innocent or not, twelve years exposed to dementors doesn't leave a man unscathed. Sirius Black has no business being responsible for children. How that poor girl's parents ever agreed to such an arrangement I'll never understand. The Wizengamot was just outright foolish."

"No, we should just send Harry back to muggles intent on abusing him," Ginny agreed sarcastically.

"Relying on outlandish claims will not change our minds about that family," Arthur said.

"George, Fred and Ron broke him out of the house that had bars on his window last year," Ginny pointed out. "Sounds rather abusive to me."

"Any such behavior will be corrected before Harry returns to Privet Drive," Dumbledore interjected.

"Now young lady," Molly said, taking command of the conversation. "You will end your acquaintance with Miss Black."

"You're mad if you think I'm going to stop being friends with the only witch who didn't assume I was fine after Tom. After spending most of her second year petrified, Hermione spent the entire summer writing to me so I wouldn't suffer from the sudden withdrawal of him. Hermione Granger helped me catch up on everything I missed my first year so I wouldn't fail my second-year classes.

"I'm not dumping her because neither of you can think without Dumbledore feeding you what to say," Ginny answered. "In fact, I may ask her to formally introduce me to her new cousin, Draco."

"You wouldn't dare," Molly sputtered. "I will pull you out of this school and educate you at home if you don't end this acquaintance."

"Try it," Ginny shot back. "I'm positive Sirius would happily adopt me too. Hermione and I are already as close as sisters, might as well make it official."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Percy couldn't afford to be late. Should this particular meetinggo poorly, well, he didn't want to even imagine the far-reachingconsequences it would have on his career. Not even the sheer likelihood that this meeting would go sideways was enough to entice him to reject it outright. Besides, refusing to attend would be a worse offense than simply spitting on the man.

"Lord Black," Percy greeted, hiding his surprise at how early the older wizard had arrived. "Pleasure to formally meet you."

"Thanks for coming," Sirius said waving for Percy to sit down. "I appreciate your flexibility considering I reached out to you on rather short notice. Unfortunately, my daughter and Godson shared new information seconds before they were due back at Hogwarts for the winter term."

"It's not a problem at all," Percy answered, glancing at the waitress who arrived with a pot of tea for the two wizards to share. "Albeit, I must admit my surprise at your request to meet in muggle London."

"It's more private," Sirius answered, as he poured himself a cup. "Honestly, it's just easier than dealing with the hordes of sycophants and media that keep following me around."

Percy nodded, as Sirius passed him a cup of tea.

"Now, the reports I've received have you graduating with honors, while also fulfilling the duties of Head Boy and Prefect while at Hogwarts. I understand that you're currently workingas a file clerk for the Ministry. All that correct?"

"Yes," Percy answered, unable to fully quash the flattery he feltover the new Lord Black's research into his background.

"Bit beneath you to be stuck filing, isn't it?"

"Paying your dues is an important foundation of every ministry career," Percy replied without hesitation. "It not only teaches you the ins and outs of ministerial work, but it provides an excellent opportunity to network."

Sirius grinned at him, obviously struggling to restrain himself from outright laughing, "They've already got you speaking as a professional politician. Credit where it's due, the Ministry works fast."

Percy chose not to respond, and instead waited for the older wizard to continue his inquiry.

"What's your opinion on policy advisors to the Wizengamot?"

"They're highly coveted positions," Percy answered. "Rarely available, and always decided on nepotism. Currently out of my reach."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asked. "You don't believe you're qualified?"

"As I said Lord Black, Policy Aides for Wizengamot seats are almost entirely decided upon family names and ancient alliances. Neither of which I currently possess, considering my family's refusal to participate in society norms practiced by the Sacred 28, and their continued public disparaging of any sort of traditionalism."

Sirius studied him as he dissected Percy's astute observation regarding his parent's political decisions before deciding to forge ahead.

"How do you feel about werewolves? Can you work with one without succumbing to bigotry?" Sirius asked.

"Werewolves?" Percy sputtered at the unexpected question. "Of course, I can work with the wizard. Now if you're speaking of actively corralling him on a full moon, I am not prepared at all for a job of that caliber."

"Excellent. Considering you've already mastered the pureblood double speak, I'd say you're more than qualified to serve as a policy advisor."

"I find myself at a disadvantage," Percy said, his confusion winning out. "Exactly what is it that we are discussing?"

Sirius smiled, "I thought that would be obvious. The House of Black just reestablished its Wizengamot seat, and needs a policy aide. Your name came highly recommended."

"By who?" Percy demanded, narrowly managing to avoid spilling his tea out of sheer surprise.

"Your sister, Ginny," Sirius answered. "Lovely young witch. She's quite good friends with my daughter Hermione."

"You're taking the advice of a thirteen-year-old witch?" Percy asked in utter disbelief. "Is this a joke?"

"No," Sirius answered shaking his head, and leaning forward slightly. "The information my godson and daughter shared with me, lead me to having an enlightening chat with your sister regarding the events of her first year at Hogwarts."

Percy stiffened the moment Sirius mentioned that horrendous seventh year of his, and glared coolly at the older wizard.

"The events of my sixth year at Hogwarts is no fault of hers," Percy said, prepared to head off this inquiry he presumed was on the precipice of blackmail.

"Of course not," Sirius agreed, noting Percy's narrowed gaze. "Percy, if you thought she was to blame, we wouldn't be having this conversation. However, Ginny insists you have remained the sole member of your family to not notice her bizarre behavior during that year, and attempt to intervene. More importantly, in her opinion, you're still the only one not to blame her for being possessed."

"Unfortunately, my parents are rather blinded by Albus Dumbledore's reputation. Neither are they quiet about their opinions regarding your usurpation of Mr. Potter's guardianship," Percy said, unable to get the irritation out of his voice. "The Headmaster insisted that only his benevolence kept Ginny from getting expelled, and my parents ate it up while convincing the majority of my siblings to forget the entire matter."

"I assure you, Harry and Hermione have not forgotten nor have either forgiven Albus for making Ginny feel the way he did. Although that said, I believe Ginny shared far more with Hermione than Harry."

"While we're clearly of the same opinion on the man," Percy said, trying to remain stoic, "I'm not entirely sure of the relevance of your family's policy aide."

"Percy, you have proven true loyalty while possessing the ability to think for yourself," Sirius answered. "Few are able to do so. I am after an individual who can take the same information and arrive at a different conclusion. Sycophants are what Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy have at their disposal, and I'm not interested in developing an echo chamber. More importantly, I want someone who can recognize Dumbledore's political maneuvers, aspirations, and see through them."

Percy's eyes widened, "The rumors are true then. You are building a new political coalition."

"Yes, and I want you as the Black Family policy advisorprecisely because you are unafraid to retain a different opinion when you believe it necessary. The fact that your own family is believed to be in Dumbledore's pocket tells you I'm hiring you based on merit. Although I won't lie, I'm not above taking advantage of optics and allowing certain members of the public to make their own assumptions."

"You're wanting to avoid Dumbledore's political tract?" Percy asked.

"I think absolute power corrupts, and considering certain choices the old man has made regarding my godson, I don't trust him at all. If I must remove him from the board to protect Harry and Hermione, I will do so without hesitation."

Percy leaned forward, studying his new boss, with a gleam in his eyes.

"How much has your daughter and god-son told you about their first year?"

"Percy! What a wonderful surprise," Molly exclaimed when he Flooed to the Burrow nearly a week after agreeing to work for Sirius Black. His mother, ever the hostess, ushered him into the kitchen while yelling for his father to join them. The scarlet parchment scattered on the kitchen table immediately caught his eye, distracting from his purpose in visiting his parents.

"Did Ron and Harry steal another flying car?" He asked, remembering the last time his mother had felt the need to pull out her scarlet parchment. His mother harrumphed at the reminder of her youngest son's folly and sheer embarrassment they'd caused Arthur that year.

"No, Ronald's behavior has remarkably improved since he removed that girl from his circle of friends," Molly answered.

"Then why the need to write a howler?" Percy asked curiously.

"Your sister, Ginerva picked a fight with Ron in the middle of the Great Hall, and aired private family matters of the most delicate nature!"

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Percy asked, furrowing his brow. "Ginny isn't one to overshare, particularly where other people can over hear. She's usually more private than Charlie, and you know how he is with information. Honestly, it sounds more like Ron lost his temper.

Molly didn't acknowledge Percy's counterpoint, "Ginny has allowed herself to be influenced by the wrong sorts, particularly that girl Sirius Black adopted. Your father and I both went up there to speak with her about it."

"I take it the conversation did not go well?" Percy asked, already knowing how his sister would have reacted.

"Your sister," Molly hissed through her teeth, "AccusedHeadmaster Dumbledore of drugging the students to his face! I thought your father and I would die of mortification on the spot."

Percy choked on his pumpkin juice as his mother continued muttering over the spaghetti.

"The nerve of my daughter accusing a wizard of Albus' caliber of purposefully endangering students entrusted into his care. The very idea is preposterous! I've known Albus for years, and he would never harm a child! I have never been so ashamed."

Percy knew better than to correct his mother regarding Dumbledore's poor decisions as a Headmaster. Rarely did his mum tolerate dissent, but during her lectures her derision of it was far worse. No doubt announcing he'd agreed to become Sirius Black's policy advisor would send her into a frenzy.

"Then she had the audacity to claim that Hermione Black isn't a negative influence on her."

"Hermione's always been a lovely girl," Percy said, surprised at the vitriol in his mother's voice. "You even said yourself that you thought she had a good head on her shoulders when you met her before the beginning of my last year at Hogwarts."

"Between the behavior Rita Skeeter documented earlier this year, and the fact she allowed Sirius Black to adopt her proves her judgement is skewed. Imagine how that girl's parents feel being repudiated for the likes of Sirius Black and all his ilk," Molly demanded. "Oh wait, I don't have to considering my own daughter threatened to go straight to that wizard and demand he adopt her too!"

"Ginny did what?" Percy asked, his own voice faint.

"My own daughter threatened to go beg to become a member of the Black Family out of pure spite. It's one thing for Black to steal a witch from two muggles, but I will not allow him to sink his dark art hooks into my family. As if that family hasn't been vile to ours for generations, between disowning Cedrella after her marriage and the entire blood feud before that."

"Mum, does Ginny even know of the history between the two families?" Percy asked, earning a disapproving look from Molly.

"Your father and I have never hidden our aversion for families like the Blacks and Malfoys," Molly answered. "Nor have we sought to prevent any of you children from learning about our family history. We've simply refused to endorse any of those nonsensical traditions."

"Percy!" Arthur said enthusiastically, as he joined the two in the kitchen. "Mollywobbles, sorry for being tardy."

"It's quite alright," Molly answered putting a large bowl of completed spaghetti on the table in front of the three. "It gave me a chance to speak with Percy about Ginny. Thankfully that bit of family business hasn't reached the ministry. I'm sure she'd feel awful it impacted your career Percy. How is that going dear? Are you still enjoying it?"

"I did," Percy answered, dread coiling in his stomach as his parents looked up. "I actually submitted my resignation a week ago."

"What?" Molly gasped, setting down her fork. "Percy what will you do for work?"

"I secured a better position," Percy answered, trying to head off his mum's hysterics over a possible unemployment. "It's much better. The pay is significantly higher, and I'll be working in policy. It's still in the Ministry, but it's much better. Honestly, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it at times."

"What will you be doing?" Arthur asked curiously. "I hadn't realized there were openings amongst the departments. Odd time for a chap to leave. Usually the turnover happens just before the election for Minister. Are you sure jumping positions is wise? It may give you a reputation for leaving before the jobs done, especially if a new minister is elected and makes cuts."

"This position is protected from the Minister's purview of employees," Percy answered, struggling to admit he'd be working for Sirius Black.

"Wait, I thought all ministry employees were "at will" employment," Molly said looking confused. "That they all served at the pleasure of the Minister of Magic."

"Most of them do, mum," Percy said. "However, a select few are considered to be independent of the Minister's authority as a deterrent against corruption."

"Arthur?"

"He's right," Arthur said nodding. "Primarily those are located in the courts or the Wizengamot, which is it?"

"I was hired as a policy advisor for a member of the Wizengamot," Percy said, initiating delighted shrieks from his mother.

"Oh Percy! I knew you'd always be successful, oh I can't believe it. How simply wonderful that you'll be working with the Wizengamot. Arthur isn't marvelous?"

Rather than share in his wife's enthusiasm, Arthur was studying in his son.

"Those positions are often difficult to come by, rarely do they turn over, if at all," Arthur said. "In fact, the advisors to the elected seats are normally bought and paid for, while the inherited seats rely on old family alliances."

"What are you saying Arthur?" Molly asked, confusion overtaking her joy. "Of course, Percy would be an incredible asset to any Wizengamot seat. Imagine how Albus will react to have Percy in a position to help curb whatever bigoted agenda that Sirius Black tries to instill. In fact, we should owl him immediately with the good news."

His father's eyes narrowed as Percy didn't speak, and seemed to wilt entirely as his mother continued excitedly rambling.

"Mum," Percy said, finally trying to interrupt her search for parchment. "Mum, I have no intention of coordinating with Dumbledore unless absolutely necessary."

"Why ever not?" Molly asked before looking at Arthur. "What's wrong?"

Rather than answer his wife, Arthur looked at Percy, snapping, "Have you lost your mind?"

"Arthur," Molly protested, still not quite connecting the dots. However, unlike his wife, Arthur Weasley became quiet when outraged.

"No Molly, I want to hear it from Percy. What are you thinking? How could you agree to work for that man…for that family? Didn't you learn anything from the incident with the Malfoy's and what they did to Ginny?"

"Of course I did!" Percy retorted, earning surprised looks from both his parents. "Dad, Sirius Black isn't our enemy."

"Percy," Molly breathed, "You can't work for him. That man is trying to undermine everything Albus has worked to preserve!"

"Not everything Albus Dumbledore has accomplished is good," Percy answered, even as his father was shaking his head. "Merlin, he convinced you Ginny was at fault for her possession! He never informed any of the parents of children who were petrified about the attacks."

"Exactly what is a muggle going to do about petrification?" Molly demanded. "There's no sense in worrying them about it."

"I doubt that would comfort you," Percy answered shaking his head sadly. "I wanted to let you know about my promotion."

"You will turn down that job," Arthur said shaking his head.

"No Dad. I won't."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

While Harry had grown accustomed to the student body's hostility since his name had been pulled from the Goblet of Fire, Hermione was not. Returning to Hogwarts meant classmates who demanded answers regarding her adoption by Sirius, and the accusations against Dumbledore. Stubbornly, Harry told everyone who bothered him to read the Daily Prophet or the minutes from the Wizengamot Session each time he was asked about the Dursley's.

Despite Hermione's insistence that she remained incredibly close with her parents, few of her peers believed her. The derision over her adoption by students whose parents were aligned with Dumbledore coupled with the outright disbeliefover whether she was telling the truth, created a power vacuum amongst the Gryffindor fourth year girls.

Faye Dunbar's ability to manipulate the Hogwarts student bodyand control the gossip mill proved resilient in the weeks after Winter term resumed. The school corridors grew difficult to travel through for Hermione as Faye continued raising the students' hostility regarding the adoption. Angry and jealous students, particularly Gryffindors, tossed jinxes, cruel taunts, and occasionally muggle violence in her direction as she maneuvered between classes. Rarely were any of the attempts to jinx her successful, which only served to frustrate her attackers, particularly when her shields would redirect their spells back at the caster, making them a victim of their own curse.

The Muggle Brigade (Muggleborn Brigade was a mouthful), ensnared infuriated muggleborns (i.e. Jealous) from each house to report back on Hermione's every movement. Faye, along with the Hogwarts' gossip mill, Lavender and Parvati, connected every choice Hemione made to a "deep-seated abhorrence for her muggle childhood" before disseminating the meaning behind these actions to the student population.

"Not this again," Hermione muttered to Harry when Faye began speaking in the Gryffindor Common room. Harry looked up, and shook his head.

"I've already caught Ginny trying to hex the bint," he said before grinning impishly. "I may have suggested trying to create a spell that makes her squawk like a chicken when she tries to say your name."

"What'd Ginny think of that idea?"

"She hurried off to find the twins," Harry answered. "She thinks they may have some invention that could do it."

Hermione grinned, "Dunbar better not push her luck against Ginny's temper. She's already used that bat-boogey hex on Ron for the stunt he pulled in the Great Hall."

"I saw it the second time she did it," Harry said fondly. "I've never seen anything more disgusting in my life, and I grew up watching Dudley eat three meals a day."

Despite their light-hearted banter, Harry and Hermione could still hear Dunbar's voice carry over to them as she held court.

"Can you imagine spitting at your parents?" Faye asked, making eye contact with each member of her audience as she reiterated her favorite talking point.

Harry watched Faye, and despite the look of revulsion on his face admitted, "She certainly knows how to captivate an audience."

Hermione shot a stinging hex at his hand, causing Harry to yelp in surprise.

"Sorry," He said as they continued listening to Dunbar.

"It's not as though her parents are poor or abusive. Health professionals in the muggle world are a part of the elite. Merlin, if you'd believe Granger, it's like they neglected her."

Predictably Dunbar's audience scoffed at Hermione's audacity to abandon her muggle parents in favor of a family as notorious as the Blacks. Hermione rolled her eyes at the predictable Wizarding swear Faye used while waxing poetically about the muggle world. Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley decided to involve himself in Faye's charade.

"Hermione's parents made every effort to ingratiate their family into our community," Ron announced during one of Faye's lectures. Hermione and Harry exchanged pained looks at the obvious over rehearsed interruption.

"I've never met muggles more enthusiastic about having a witch as a daughter, and she repudiates them in return."

Hermione's fist tightened as she fought not to visibly react to Ron's declaration. Never mind that his family cloistered themselves in the wards of the Burrow, hidden away from muggles for his entire childhood. Unfortunately, the vitriol from her housemates only escalated after Ron's sob storyannouncement.

Harry, leading Hermione out of the common room, flipped Ron the v. While Harry prattled on about Ron's incessant need for attention, Hermione focused on the sneers Ron and Faye earned from their audience. The reaction her housemates had for the word repudiate diverted Hermione to the owlery to contact both her Aunts and Sirius demanding they explain what repudiate meant in the magical community. Reading the three letters she received back left her inwardly screaming and itching to hex her once friend.

Harry listened to her vent over the irrationality and stupidity of their peers before looking at the responses himself. It was the post script of Andromeda and Narcissa's notes that left him wrinkling his nose.

Purity Always Conquers

Tours Pur.

"Could your aunts be any more cryptic?" Harry asked, before reading aloud, "Black Witches do not debase themselves to the level of plebeians. We await their ascent at the precipice of their downfall. How is quoting House mottos helpful? What is that bit about the precipice even supposed to mean?"

Hermione laughed at Harry's obvious frustration over Narcissa and Andromeda's responses. Despite the family meeting during the winter break, Harry struggled to believe that Malfoy and his mother weren't racist against Hermione for her muggle heritage. Any time the Black or Malfoy family mottos were brought up, which was often, he'd visibly react.

Rather than try to convince Harry otherwise, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius all agreed that it was his protective streak rearing its head. Needless to say, all three Blacks of majority approved of Harry's stubbornness in this aspect, not that they'd willingly admit it.

"Mum gave me the same advice," Hermione told Harry. "I've been writing to her and Dad about the whole situation since we got back."

"She did?" Harry asked confused. "I know she's on board with you having magical family, but I can't imagine her constantly muttering the Black family motto."

"Mum mugglized version of Narcissa and Andromeda's advice," Hermione corrected. "Her version was, 'give the girl enough rope to hang herself."

"I'm really starting to think your mum is a Black Family squib," Harry answered. "Honestly, she's a muggle and still bloody terrifying."

"Dad reckons she and Sirius are soul mates," Hermione told Harry, grinning as his eyes widened. "Honestly, those two are more coordinated with each other than the Weasley twins."

"We should get Sirius to find out if she is a squib," Harry said as Hermione laughed. "Just think about their reaction."

"I think it's more likely that Sirius would just try to adopt Mum as a sister," Hermione said shaking her head. "Besides, Mum doesn't need another reason to spend Sirius' money."

Harry laughed as the two Gryffindors parted ways, heading for separate classes. Hermione had elected to continue studying Ancient Runes, which bore Harry to death.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ancient Runes was a fascinating subject to Hermione, despite Harry's insistence to the contrary. It was a class she actively looked forward to each day, and Professor Vector was one of her favorite teachers. Unfortunately, Faye Dunbar also was enrolled in the class, which meant Hermione was subjected to snide remarks, ever since the witch created the Muggle Brigade.

"Merlin, give it a rest Dunbar," a female student finally snapped just as Hermione's irritation manifested via sparks in her thick curls. Mid-sentence, Dunbar turned to see who had interrupted her rant.

"Parkinson," Faye sneered, identifying the Slytherin student who'd spoken. "What do you want?"

"Right now, I desire the ability to work on this Rune translation without your incessant whining about Black's recent change in social status," Pansy answered, without bothering to look up from her desk. "If I didn't know better, I'd believe you were sworn to the goddess Artemis."

Dunbar's face etched with confusion even as Hermione snorted. When it became clear that Faye did not understand the inference of Pansy's comment, Hermione took pity upon the other muggleborn witch.

"Artemis is a Greek goddess who denounced men, specificallyagainst pro-creating with them. While most stories suggest she remained chaste, several contradict those, insisting that instead Artemis took many female lovers," Hermione explained, watching as the confusion on Dunbar's face twisted to anger against Parkinson, who merely looked bemused at the witch's ire.

"Seriously?" Dunbar hissed. "You're trying to pretend you're familiar with muggle mythology?"

"Witches and Wizards revere those gods and goddesses," Hermione corrected her as Pansy stared at Faye as though she'd never heard anyone sound more stupid.

"There's nothing wrong with pledging yourself to her," Pansy said, clearly focusing on her translation rather than her disgust over Faye's ignorance. "I mean, it's certainly not a commonchoice amongst pledges, but no one will shame you, especially if they're aware of your crush on Black."

Faye's horrified silence only prompted the Slytherin to continue her tirade, "I mean, isn't that why you keep gossiping about her, to secure her attention? While , it's certainly overdone and pathetic, it's also the route wizards usually go at our age to secure a witch's consideration."

Despite Hermione's tendency to avoid and look down on bullying, she couldn't resist enjoying the gratification at having Dunbar put into her place. The blonde Gryffindor witch openly gaped at Pansy, before her face twisted into a sneer, which she directed towards Hermione.

"Shut up Parkinson!" Faye snarled. "Is this the type of company you're keeping now, Granger? Not only do your abandon your parents for a criminal, but now you're spending time with bigoted purists who spit on people like us and our parents? Have you really fallen so far off the reservation?"

Parkinson looked unimpressed at Faye before turning to Hermione, "No wonder you and Potter sequester yourselves so much. I don't know how either you or Potter stomach living in such proximity to the levels of stupidity displayed here. Besides what self-respecting witch lives on a dragon reserve unless they're employed there?"

"It's a muggle phrase," Hermione told Pansy, who disregarded the information.

"I mean, I knew Gryffindors weren't well endowed in the art of subtlety, but until now I believed your lot possessed at least a shred of intelligence," Pansy said.

The brunette sniffed haughtily before explaining, "I don't judge plebeians on abilities they'll never possess."

"Excuse me! Exactly who do you think you're calling a plebeian?" Faye hissed as Pansy sent Hermione an amused smile.

"I see you've been introduced to Draco's mum."

"Family is life," Hermione answered, providing the response Narcissa, Sirius, and Andromeda insisted upon to project a unity front to the public. Even as Hermione and Pansy spoke, Fayecontinued to swear about Hermione being a sellout.

"Are you really stupid enough to insult the Heir of the Ancient House of Black publicly?" Pansy finally demanded, looking horrified at the muggleborn witch.

"She's nothing more than a traitor to what it means to be muggleborn," Faye snarled. "Perfect little Granger, with her perfect little family throws it all away to join the Blacks."

"You really are that stupid," Pansy muttered shaking her head as a large phoenix appeared into the room with an entrance of flames and smoke. "Please feel free to include me as a witness if you decided to prosecute the bint for slander."

"Of course," Hermione said demurely, returning her focus to the assignment in front of her. Narcissa, Andromeda, and her mum insisted that less was always more amongst the elite. Honestly, if she thought the Sirius and her mum were compatible, the three women got a long like a house on fire.

Upon first meeting between Narcissa Malfoy, Jean Granger took one look at the blonde witch and informed her that the Chanel dress she was wearing was out of season by at least two years., and suggested that if the witch insisted on elitism to at least be current on the fashions. Draco nearly fainted when his mum outright smiled in response.

"Miss Black," Professor Vector called from the front of the Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione looked up surprised at the interruption. "Professor Dumbledore would like you to meet him in his office."

Hermione cursed the Headmaster for picking now to demand a meeting. Sirius had insisted that she and Harry avoid Dumbledore at all costs. Now, because Harry didn't take Ancient Runes, she'd be alone with the old man. Reluctantly, she stood to accept the pass Fawkes delivered from Professor Vector, but Pansy's voice had her pause.

"We'll speak later?"

"Of course," Hermione answered before departing, already feeling Dunbar glaring into her back.

Walking towards the gargoyle statute that guarded the Headmaster's office, Hermione provided it with the password and headed up the ostentatious staircase. Despite her aversion to the overdone and unnecessary features, Hermione knocked on the heavy oak door which opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk.

"Ah, Miss Granger, please have a seat," he said, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. Silently, Hermione maneuvered into the office, gracefully lowering herself into the chair indicated.

Despite her aversion to relinquishing her surname in favor of Sirius', Narcissa and Andromeda had emphasized why the insistence on calling her Ms. Granger was a perceived insult in the Wizarding World: "Magic has designated you worthy to bear the Black magical signature. Persisting on calling you Miss Granger is an insult to Magic itself."

Even her mum agreed with them, and explained that ignoring such behavior would create an opening for enemies to question her status as Sirius' heir apparent. Pansy Parkinson mocked Faye Dunbar for her failure to recognize the slanderous crime she was committing by constantly mocking Hermione's adoption. Albus Dumbledore, however, knowingly chose to commit this faux pau.

Sitting in front of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Hermione channeled the strongest woman she knew: Jean Granger. The British Enclave, for all its magic and thrills, failed to recognize true strength, much less how to properly wield it. The community waited for public displays of raw magical power, such as Albus Dumbledore's defeat of Grindelwald, and You Know Who being defeat by an infant to determine whether a wizard was powerful. Relying on this poor perceptive, erased true heroes like Lily Potter and Hermione's mum.

True power couldn't be hidden, and it most certainly didn't need ostentatious displays. It emerged from every pore, displayed itself through posture and tilts of the head. Narcissa and Andromeda Black's power showed itself through their poise and grace, whereas Sirius' communicated through a lens of laziness.

Actions have consequences," Dumbledore said, finally deigning to speak. "Quite frankly your choices as of late have left me utterly baffled."

Hermione smiled sweetly, "I would say the exact same about yours."

"Be that as it may, Ms. Granger, I am not in direct violation of the school's code of conduct. Nor have I placed myself in academic jeopardy through those actions."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked. "Exactly what are you trying to insinuate?"

"Ms. Granger, the Hogwarts Board of Governors has installed a rigorous student code of conduct for centuries, designed to protect student safety. One of the foremost provisions prohibits unauthorized dueling between students. In the last few days alone, I have received numerous reports of you participating in said infractions and sending multiple students to the hospital wing."

"Unsubstantiated claims I take it," Hermione concluded, as Dumbledore looked at her in obvious confusion. "You've received unsubstantiated reports, otherwise referred to as 'hear say."

"There is a muggle saying, 'Where there's smoke, there's fire," Dumbledore answered.

"You do realize that smoke can occur without flames?" Hermione retorted.

"Redirecting spells with a shield charm, while clever, still qualifies as participating in an illicit duel."

"The Student code of conduct does not strictly prohibit actions classified as defense," Hermione retorted.

"Semantics," Dumbledore answered with a bored shrug. "Certainly, those you've injured will see your actions as full participation."

"You have no evidence," Hermione said, shaking her head angrily. "As I've already pointed out, all you have hear-say that you cannot actually connect to my magical signature. Precisely how do you plan to get the Board of Governors to approve of any punishment with such insufficient proof?"

"Ms. Granger."

"My last name is Black, or have you not been reading the Daily Prophet?" Hermione said, her voice practically snarling.

"Yes, how are your parents? I'm sure the adoption came as quite a surprise to them. Losing rights to their only child, would be such a trauma for any parent," Dumbledore said, suddenly changing the conversation.

"I wasn't aware you had children," Hermione said sweetly. "No doubt any child you fathered must feel utterly neglected since you're locked in a boarding school for two-thirds of the year." The glare from the old man was worth the snarky comment.

"I cannot imagine the insult your new guardian inflicted upon your parents," Dumbledore said, clearly choosing to ignore her. Hermione smiled coldly at her Headmaster as her mind suddenly flickered to the joke Harry had made earlier. In a split second she made a choice.

"Oh no," Hermione said. "Mum is absolutely delighted to be reunited with Sirius. She doesn't talk about it much, but no doubt being repudiated by her parents at such a young age is traumatic." While Dumbledore stared at her, Hermione focused on the interactions between Jean and Sirius. The wizard swore the best lies were created out of truth. Rather than give Dumbledore the opportunity to question her, she continued prattling onward.

"Mum positively adores Harry, and has made her new project to correct the damage done to his health over the years. Quite simply, it's adorable to watch Harry around a doting mother."

"Why would Mr. Potter's health be a factor?" Dumbledore askedprojecting a look of concern upon his face.

"Oh, are you unaware of the long-term damage malnourishmentcan have on the human body?" Hermione asked, her voice slick with feigned concern. Without waiting for his reaction, shecontinued explaining the side effects.

"It has a significant impact on a human's lifespan, not to mention the developmental issues such as stunted growth, muscle-weakness, and weight loss issues. That's not even considering the impact of malnourishment from a young age, and returning each year to living in those conditions for multiple months each year. Mum is greatly concerned about Harry's health, and has him seeing several professionals including a nutritionist, pediatrician and psychologist."

"I see you have fallen prey to these outlandish claims that Sirius Black has created to ensnare Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, suddenly sounding weary and irritated. Hermione tilted her head to the left, before asking a single question.

"Did you ever ask why Harry and Ron chose to fly a car to Hogwarts during their second year?"

"They couldn't get through to the platform," Dumbledore answered, "I'm sure you're aware of the interference that the Malfoy house-elf created to keep Mr. Potter safe that year."

"How did Harry and Ron even think to use a Ford Angelina?" Hermione pressed, and as the Headmaster shrugged, she provided the information, "Ron and his twin brothers took the car to Privet Drive earlier that summer when Harry wasn't returning Ron's owls, where they had to remove iron bars from Harry's bedroom window to get him out."

"Ms. Granger, surely you realize that adolescent boys are prone to embellishment," Dumbledore said as Hermione scoffed. "No doubt an attempt to escape the punishment, which Mrs. Weasley handed out immediately, or to impress a pretty girl."

"Your failure to recognize truth is that you think I fell for some pretty lies," Hermione said rising to her feet. "I've not fallen for anything, I've simply chosen to believe my best friend."


End file.
